Back to the Past
by Sharkandbirdlover
Summary: First story I'm doing please forgive my misspelling on chapter one I worked on it until 3 in the morning enjoy the story and I hope you like it very much. The story is about the PPG and RRB's kids traveling back in time when they were stuck on an island that Mojo jojo created with a force shield around it where they couldn't use their powers. (Full story, Finish)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first time doing this, I've been inspired by stories about the Powerpuff girls and other stories as well. This story is about the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys, the story takes place in the near future where they are married and have a family together. Crime level isn't as high now that the boys joined the good side, but there is a super villain here and there. Oh all original characters belong to Cartoonnetwork. Let me give a little intro about them before we begin the adventure of the story.**

**Brick and Blossom are married and living on the east side of Townsville. Blossom is a full time lawyer and a super hero. Brick is a policeman, since he couldn't find a better way to beat up people since going to the good side he joined the law enforcement to beat up bad guys and throw them into the slammer. They have three kids', two boys and one girl, the oldest is Connor, 11 years old, his eyes are blood red like his father red hair just like both his parents. He's always taking the blame for his siblings or his cousins, and being the oldest is the hardest cause he feels like he has to live up to everyone's expectation. He likes to keep his hair short and under a red hoodie his dad gave him, he doesn't go anywhere without his red hoodie. The second oldest is Dean, 9 years old, the trouble maker that never gets caught, his older brother always get caught when Conner tries to stop him from doing mean pranks. His eyes are like his mother which he hates because many kids at his school make fun of him. His hair is short with spikes. He likes to wear his dad's baseball cap because he thinks it makes him look tougher despite his eyes. The youngest is Brick's little princess Ruffina, a sweet little red head with pretty dark pink eyes. She's 5 years old and also the smartest child next to Conner. She loves to dress up and have tea parties, but she doesn't have any friends because since both her parents are super heroes they only want to hang out with her so they can meet her parents. **

**Boomer and Bubbles are happily married and they live on the outskirt of Townsville next to the Professor's place. Bubbles works as a full time babysitter and superhero, Boomer besides being a superhero he works at a local supermarket. Due to that he's not very smart to be what he wanted to be he works his hardest at a local supermarket. They have twin girls, the oldest by 10 minutes is Sarah, a bright little girl who loves animals, but one day it got out of control when one day her parents found her keeping strays in her room without her parents knowing. Sarah as bright blue eyes like her mother, he likes to keep her hair down than up with long. She also doesn't eat any meat full vegan because she feels like she is betraying her animal friends if she ate meat. The second is Katie a shy little girl with dark mysterious blue eyes and a smile that everyone loves. Katie loves to help other people even though she is shy she tries to be brave but end up hiding behind her Daddy Boomer. Sarah and Katie are both 10 years old.**

**The last happy married couple and tough family are Butch and Buttercup. Buttercup and Butch both work as wrestlers and superheroes. They are both a tag team, the top champions since they are super strong no one can beat them. They travel all over the world with their two kids, who they have trouble keeping under control because of all the fights they get into together. Their oldest child is 12 years old; his name is Scorpio, a trouble maker like his cousin Dean. He loves to spray paint on sides of buildings and train carts. His eyes are spiked up into a little mohawk, his eyes were a dark lime color from his mother shade of green eyes. His sister Sassy was a big tomboy girl with a spike pigtail her eyes were the same eye color as her Daddy Butch. She was only 11 years old and loves to beat up her bother, and bullies at her school that picked on other kids. Her parents want her to control her hitting but at the same time she watches her parents beat up other people. This puts her in a confused state cause if her parents didn't want her to hit other people then why do they hit other people they don't know? Well this is the end of the description of what they do and their kids, in the stories you'll learn more about them but I didn't want to give out to much info on them I want you to judge them on how they are in the story and everything. Well better stop a talking and start letting you guys read the story have fun. ^^.**

Chapter One:

**Blossom**

It was a warm sunny afternoon when I left work during my break to pick up my kids from their private school. Nothing was too good for my little munchkins; I wanted them to have the best education they could possibly have. I took to the air looking over Townsville and notice my husband arresting a thief who was trying to rob a bank. But it looked like Brick stop the person just in time. It was making to see how much happened over the years being together with him, I remember when we first met his only purpose in life was to destroy me. But now we're happily married with three kids. But I wish our jobs weren't always in the way when I wanted to spend time with my family. I hardly see my kids or husband until the end of the day or before I leave for work in the morning. It was hard but me and Brick been planning to have a getaway vacation with the kids and the rest of the family. I haven't seen them since Connor's spelling bee contest. Connor was my good boy even though I catch him doing the most stupid thing I wish he stop hanging around them troublemakers at his school.

I landed at the front of the private school and right on time as well, my kids have no idea I'm picking them up from school and taking them to their Grandpa's place until Brick got of shift from work to pick them up. I didn't tell them I was picking them up because I wanted to surprise them for once; usually they flew by themselves to Grandpa's house until they got caught up with Bubbles' girls and sometimes Buttercup's kids if they were in town at that time. I waited for the bell to ring and as soon as the bell rang all I see coming out of the schools were my kids flying out. Ruffina flew out dancing in her new tap shoes that we bought her, she told me that she was going to try out for the school talents show that was coming up soon in a couple of weeks. Dean flew out with his book bag open with all his homework flying out behind him. Then Connor behind him picking up the papers that flew out of Dean's bag. He was my good boy, even though I trust him enough to stay home to watch his younger siblings. I had trouble trusting the people we lived around they are always looking at my kids like they were some freak of nature. I couldn't wait to move out of that three bed room apartment. Brick wanted to still live there because that's where he and his brother lived since they were teens. Which I could understand I still miss my old home, I miss living with the Professor and my sisters. But I started a life of my own where I had to be there for my husband and kids even if I wanted to kick back and be a little girl again.

They all flew over to me when they saw me standing at the front of their school, Ruffina looked the most happy to see me. She flew as fast as she could and gave me a big hug, Dean and Connor followed behind her.

"Oh Mama you'll never guess what happened today at school!" Ruffina screamed with joy.

"What happened?" I replied back with a smile.

"The teacher said I keep practicing a little more I could win this year talent show!" She grins.

"That's great, sweetie!" I smiled and looked at my boys. "And what about you two anything new happened today?"

"Well I got another 'A' on my science test today Mom." Connor replied as he put Dean's homework back in his bag and zipped it up good and tight. "Well, all I know is that I got more homework today before I can go and play." Dean said bitterly.

All four of us took to the sky and flew off to the Professor house, as we were flying I started to hear kids yelling up from behind me. I stop in mid hair and so did my kids, all of us turn around and saw Buttercup flying up to us with her two kids Scorpio and Sassy. They were fighting as usually, but this time they were fighting because they were trying to see who the best fighters in the family were. Buttercup flew over next to me and gave me a hug then; I flew over to Scorpio and Sassy, and gave them a hug. They flew in front of us with my kids and greeted them, then started to fly off with me and Buttercup following behind.

"So Buttercup how you been?" I asked smiling at her, I haven't seen her since Christmas break since her and Butch when a cross the world for a big match.

"Oh I've been great Blossom, and what about you?" She smiled.

"I've been okay; I miss my kids and husband…" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Raising her eye.

"I hardly see them, I love my work but I feel like work been keeping me from my family. I and Brick have been planning a trip for me and the kids. Oh speaking of plans we were wondering while we are planning this trip would you and Butch, and the kids like to come with us? It would be nice to be together again like old times." I asked, looking at her lime green eyes with my puppy face.

Buttercup giggled, "Me, Butch, and the kids would love that, we've been planning to get away from work and be together as a family for once."

"Great, now all we need is to ask Bubbled and Boomer, then we can go on from there!" I giggled with joy.

As me and Buttercup were talking we heard a woman's voice we both glanced behind us seeing Bubbles and her two girls flying up to us. I told the kids to slow down so their cousins and Aunt Bubbles could catch up. Bubbles' two girl flew up to us gave us both a hug and went on to get the others. Bubbles flew up to us and we had a group hug, she couldn't believe we were on this side of town. Though we could have made it to the Professor house a lot quicker we slowed down so that we could all catch up on each other's lives. I mentioned to Bubbles about what me and Buttercup were talking about. I never saw her face lit up like it did when I told her; she thought it was a great idea for everyone to spend time with each other. As we were reaching to the Professor's house the kids decided to have a race. Though we knew we were going Bubbles didn't like when her kids were out of her sight.

"I wish the kids didn't race to their Grandpa's house." Bubbles sighed.

"Oh Bubbles they're fine, I mean they have super powers so we don't have any worries if they get into a fight. But it seems like my kids are always fighting." Buttercup replied.

"Well if they ever got lost anyone would know they were your kids Buttercup." I giggled and Bubbles as well by my comment.

"Yeah your right…"Buttercup laughed. "The funny thing is that they remind me and Butch when we use to fight a lot even when we were dating."

"Yeah, I remembered all those fights." Bubbles replied. "I'm so glad that stop after our Mojo's defeat." She smiled.

"Me too, and I was also happy that we could use our powers after we got off those islands, Mojo jojo created. But I have to admit he was pretty smart to put a force shield around those three different islands where we couldn't use our powers." Buttercup chuckled.

"Yeah, which make me wonder how we ever got off those islands, I really can't recall much but I wish I did. Hey, you never know when that knowledge will ever come in handy." I replied with a smile on my face.

"That's our Blossom, always thinking!" Bubbles smiled.

As we landed in front of the Professor's house we notice that he was busy working on a new invention for the science fair that was coming up in a week or so. I asked him if it was okay to leave him with all the kids at his house, and he said it was okay. Me, Buttercup, and Bubbles hugged and kissed him and the kid's goodbye before we left. I hope the kids won't cause too much trouble for the Professor. I'll just text Brick to pick up the kids as soon as he could so the kids won't bother him to long so he could work on his new invention….

**Connor**

I followed Grandpa to his basement where he has been working on a new machine; Dean was playing video games with Scorpio and Sassy while Ruffina, Sarah, and Katie play dress up. I liked hanging at Grandpa's place he always have something cool to show off to me. I sat at one of the lap tables, taking out my homework to finish it up. I started working on it during my free period which was my last class of the day, so I would usually get my homework done before I even got home. I knew Dean weren't going to do his homework until the last minute, then I got stuck doing his homework. It wasn't easy being the oldest, always looking out of my brother and sister making sure they didn't get into any trouble.

As I finished my last papers of homework, I put my books back in my bag and took off my uniform jacket so I could wear my red hoodie. I couldn't stand not wearing my red hoodie, they only time I could wear it was if it was cold outside before I step into the school building. Then I could wear it all day long. I walked over to Grandpa watching him put the last bolt in, and then he took a step back to gaze at what he created.

"What do you think, Connie?" He smiled at me.

Connie was my nickname to him even though it was a girl's name I really didn't mind being called Connie until someone started to pick on me. Then that was another story.

"It looks AWESOME Grandpa!" I grin back him. "What is it?" My grin faded away quick after.

"It's the first world's Time Machine!" He yelled.

"Does it work?" I asked.

"Don't know yet, I just finished it. But I know it will work." He smiled more. It looked like his face was going to get stuck like that. Then I saw him look at his watch then back at me.

"What's wrong Grandpa?" I wonder.

"I got to go to the pharmacy to pick up my pills before it closes. You think you can watch your siblings and cousins while I take a quick drive to the pharmacy?" He quickly said as he was taking off his lab coat.

"Sure." I smiled. "It might be the best choice to leave us home this time; we don't want a repeat of what happened last time." I shiver at the thought of it.

"Yeah…"He chuckled. "Well I'm leaving you in charged Connor till I get back." He said while putting on his coat and hat before walking out of the house.

I sighed and locked the door behind him after he left, and then I turned around to see the other faces of my family. Dean and Scorpio got this huge grin on their faces and flew quickly down at the basement to see what Grandpa been working on. I and the girls quickly followed after them. They were at awestruck to see the time machine, I was really nervous because I know how they are when they are around things that could easily break.

"Dean! Scorpio! Step away from the Time Machine!" I yelled at them.

"Whatca ya gonna do?" Dean snorted.

"Hit us!?" Scorpio chuckled.

"Bro!" Sassy screamed at him. But it didn't work him and Dean was looking at the machine, and by the way they were looking at it gave me terrible thoughts.

Then Katie found a remote with a button on it and pressed it, and then we saw the Time Machine door opened. I looked at her and snatch the remote out of her hands, no sooner as the doors opened Dean and Scorpio flew in. So did the rest of them and I had no choice but to follow them in and after I got in the door shut behind me.

"Wow it's so big in here.." Ruffina said with her mouth hanging wide opened.

"Yeah, it sure is big." Sarah nodded her head.

"Yo guys look at this, wrist bands with time dates and everything." Dean yelled.

Everyone grabbed a wrist bands and the only one left was a shiny red one that Dean handed to me to try on. It was pretty cool looking but this wasn't right sneaking into Grandpa's machine when we don't even know if it works or not. Just as everyone put on the wrist bands and so did I, we couldn't take them off they said to press a date to back too. Then all of a sudden the screen inside turned on and a scanner scanned our bodies than it started to speak…..

"_Hello Connor, Dean, Scorpio, Ruffina, Sarah, Katie, and Sassy. I'm Sandy, your pilot for this evening. How may I help you today? Is this a certain time you would like to go to? When you have decided call my name and I will set your bands to the time and date of that event…."_

All of us looked at each other with amazement of what was going on, we didn't know if we should go somewhere or break out of this thing. We just stood frozen for a few seconds until my sister started to speak.

"Hey guys lets go back in time when our parents were on those islands!" Ruffina smiled.

"It would be pretty cool to see how they really got off…." Scorpio agreed with her.

"Oh No! Nonononononno…." Shaking my head. "We can't go back what if we mess up time?"

"Don't worry about it bro, we won't change the future." Dean smiled trying to make me clam down.

"But our parents were on three different islands at the time how we going to split up into three groups?" Sassy demanded.

"We can just ask her if she can put us the islands were on." Katie said softly.

"Come on bro, please?" Dean cried as he was giving me the puppy eyes.

"FINE!" I sighed in anger. I turn to the computer screen. "Sandy can we split into three different groups?" I asked her.

"_Yes, you may, just tell me where you want to go…"_

I gulped. "Sandy we want to go to the island where our parents were one when they were younger. But send me, Dean, and Ruffina to where Blossom and Brick was. Send Katie and Sarah to Boomer and Bubbles were, and last send Scorpio and Sassy to where Butch and Buttercup was when they were trap on those three islands." I commanded hoping what I said was invalid and that we couldn't go.

_"As you wish, hang on tight as I send you back in time…"_

The machine started to shake and I grabbed ahold of Dean and Ruffina, I looked as I see Katie and Sarah holding on to each other for dear life. Scorpio was for once holding his sister close to him keeping her safe for what would ever happen next. Then all of a sudden I heard a big boom and everything went black. I don't remember how long I was passed out but when I woke up I was at the beach. I looked at my right side and saw Dean hanging onto me close and Ruffina was on my left doing the same. They were still knocked out, but I laid my head back down and then I see a familiar figure running up to me. Her eyes were pink and her voice was like my mother's, then another figure came running behind her and his eyes were red. But I couldn't stay awake for long everything went black again…But I heard her voice and it sounded like mother's voice and I could feel her hair touching my face. I hoping that this was all a dream when I woke up and that I was home in bed getting ready for school the next day…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Scorpio**

It is never a good thing to wake up to an unfamiliar place, especially when you are on an island with your sister missing. I got up to my feet very slowly my legs were all shaky and I had this massive headache. I don't know where I was or how long I've been knocked out, when I finally got to my feet I tried to take off to the air. But nothing happened I couldn't fly, I started to get worried, did Grandpa's machine actually worked? No this couldn't be happening, I must be asleep. Dean must have knocked me out while we were playing that mortal combat game, yeah that's right. I'm knocked out that's all, I'm lying on the couch while Dean is beating my high score. I took my right hand to slap me out of this dream but all I ended up getting was a red mark a cross my face. This really wasn't happening; I took a deep sigh and started walking towards the jungle I saw behind me.

I was so going to get it when I get home; Dad is going to beat me until I can't fly. Though he wouldn't hit me that hard but I have a feeling that I will find out what those other wrestlers felt after Mom and Dad got done with them. I could already see it now; I will be sitting on the couch while Mom and Dad screamed at me and Sassy.

"I can't believe you went back in time!" Scorpio said trying to sound like his mother.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that is!?" Scorpio said to himself sounding like his father.

"You and your sister could have gotten very hurt! I can't believe this, I'm so mad I don't even know what to say!" Scorpio yelled sounding like his mother.

"_Well that's something you don't see every day a kid who punish themselves." _A voice spoke aloud in the trees.

I jumped up, and got into a fighting position that my Dad showed me. It was the best way to stand just in case something happened. I looked around, I knew the voice came from the trees; I tighten my fist and bit my bottom lip hard. I tried to pin point where the sound came from, I started to hear giggling. I didn't know what this jerk was up to, but I was ready to beat this guy until he was black and blue. I walked around with my fists ready for anything that might happen, I just hope Dean wasn't messing my head like he always does.

I kept walking around until I started to notice familiar surroundings, then it hit me that I was walking around in a big giant circle. I couldn't believe I wasted the whole day walking around in a big circle and I still couldn't find the person who started to talk to me. I looked up at the sky noticing it was about to get dark soon, I needed to find a place to stay the night. So I could pick up where I left off on my journey to find my sister and get off this crazy island. I took a big sigh and started to walk forward from where I stood. I really hoped my sister was okay, I know she can be a big pain in my butt, but she was still my sister I still care and love. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have anyone to talk to when Dad and Mom were busy with their matches. I really couldn't ask for a better sister than her, she was always there to help me out when I needed her the most. Now she's lost and it's my entire fault, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. As I was walking, I started to hear muffling sound from a nearby bush. Before I could even think I was running towards the sound hoping it was my sister. Then just as I turn the corner of the bush I saw my sister tied up like some rag doll, I took a step forward and I fell into a trap.

I landed on my stomach pushing all the air out of me, I couldn't breathe for a seconds until I finally caught my breath. Then I looked up and saw a black figure standing at the entry of the hole. I started to get to my feet and when I looked the second time I saw dark green eyes staring down at me. I couldn't believe who I was looking at, it was Dad himself and he didn't look happy at all. I knew it I'm in big trouble, and here it comes no TV for a week, or videogames, or worst no fighting lessons. I putted my head down looking at my feet waiting for him to scream at me but then something hit my head. It was a rope, I looked up and saw Mom standing next to him holding the rope and telling me to grab on as they pulled me up.

I took the rope and wrapped it around my right hand and started to climb as they pulled me up. It didn't take me long to get out of the hole, I looked up and saw Sassy looking at me scared. She was shaking knowing that we were in a lot of trouble. Then Dad stood up and looked at me and I just looked down at my feet.

"Are you kids crazy!? What on earth are you doing here!?" Butch yelled.

"Don't you know you're in a lot of trouble by coming to this island!" Buttercup screamed.

I sniffed and tears started to go down my cheeks. "I'm sorry D-d-d-dad, I didn't mean, mean to get Sa-sa-sassy lost. I'm so sorry Mum and Dad…" I cried.

But they stood for a moment and looked at each other with confusion, and then I felt Dad put his hand on my arm and pulling me in close to his face.

"What do you mean by 'Mom' and 'Dad', last time I checked me and Buttercup never got married to even have kids." Butch demanded.

"Yeah!?" Buttercup yelled raising her eye at me.

"We're Scorpio and Sassy, we are your kids?" Sassy replied. "Don't you remember us? Daddy I'm your little princess remember?" Sassy cried as she walked up to Butch.

"Sorry, but we don't know you." Butch sighed, letting go of my arm.

"Where are you kids from?" Buttercup asked.

"Do you really not know us?" I demanded.

"Sorry never seen you two before in my life, unless Butterbutt been keeping something from me?" Butch yelled looking at Buttercup with a stern face.

"Oh please Butch last thing I want to do is be stuck with two kids that I don't even know!" Buttercup screamed placing her hands on her hips.

"Scorpio, you don't think that machine really worked?" Sassy cried.

"What machine?" Butch asked.

I looked at my sister than at my confused parents then it clicked, we are in the past where they got stuck on that stupid island our parents told us stories about. I looked up at them and they were waiting for an answer. I gulped and I looked at them hoping for the best of what would happen next after I told them what was going on.

"We…we are your kids from the future! You and Butch are married to each other and I'm your son Scorpio. This is your daughter Sassy, you two travel around the world as the tag team wrestler. We travel back in time from Grandpa's house, who you know as the Professor. Me and my sister, and also our cousins who are the kids of Blossom and Brick, and Boomer and Bubbles. Connor, who is the son of Brick and Blossom, was left in charge of us while Grandpa went out to the pharmacy to get his pills. Then me and Dean, Dean is also the son of Brick and Blossom they also have daughter who is Ruffina. But we were messing around in the lap and we got stuck in the time machine. Then Ruffina thought it was a good idea to go back in time to this place, because you guys told us stories about when you guys were on this island. So we all agreed to travel back in time but in different groups!" I took a deep breath before I continued with my story. "So now me and Sassy are here with you guys, Ruffina, Dean and Connor are with Uncle Brick and Blossom, and Katie and Sarah are with Boomer and Bubbles on their islands. We have to get out of here before you guys in the future notice we are missing. But we have no idea where are and…" Butch put his hand over my mouth.

"Whoa little guy, so you're telling us that you guys are from the future and you two are our kids?" Butch raised his eyes.

"That sounds a little far fetch kid." Buttercup nodded.

"How do we prove we are your kids from the future?" Sassy cried.

Butch and Buttercup looked at each other and then smiled, and then they turned their heads towards us.

"Okay if you really are our kids in the future then you two knows a lot about me. Right? Well tell me what was I like as a kid, and what I liked to do in my spare time? Surely in the future I would tell my kids stories about what me and my brothers use to do." Butch smirked.

Me and Sassy looked at each other then back at them.

"Well, you, Uncle Brick, and Uncle Boomer use to live in the junk yard, and you told us you use to be a hot head kid, always ready to pick a fight, but you mostly liked it when the Powerpuff girls would come and fight you. Because it meant you and Mom could get into a little duel with each other." Sassy said.

"And you use to go out alone to try to find Mom, when she was flying around town alone. Once you found Mom just above you, you would find the nearest person next to you and start beating them up. Just so you can be with Mom until both of you were black and blue all over… and one time you said you snuck into her bedroom to follow orders from Uncle Brick to kidnap her. But you didn't and you ended up kissing her forehead and flip the switch to make it look like from the outside that the plan was ruined." I replied after my sister then I look at Butch and Buttercup who faces went red.

"So you kissed me while I was asleep?" Buttercup giggled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! That was before you became a pain in my butt!" Butch yelled, his face all red.

Me and my sister just looked at them laughing at them, it was our first time seeing our parents act like Dad looked at us with anger in his eyes, that made me and my sister stop laughing quick. We stood quite for a moment before he took a deep breath; he looked over at Mom then back at us.

"Guess you two are really our kids from the future, wow this is going into the books as the weirdest thing that ever happened to me." Butch sighed.

"Now what are we going to do Butch, I mean if Mojo jojo notice that our kids from the future are here. Who knows what he will do? We have no powers to stop him if something happens?" Buttercup sighed as well.

"Well for the mean time we have to keep them hidden from the flying cameras that are around the islands." Butch replied.

"So now what are we going to do Dad?" I asked, and the word "Dad" made him shiver.

"Hey you guys don't mind calling me Butch? It feels kind of weird being called 'Dad' when your real 'Dad', is in the future who is me." Butch replied confused.

"What Butch is trying to say, though we are your parents it just sounds weird to be called 'Mom' and 'Dad' so if you guys can call us by our names would be better." Buttercup said.

"Sure, but don't go crazy if I call you guys 'Mom' and 'Dad' cause that's who you guys are." Sassy smiled.

Dad looked at Mom and smiled. "She sure looks like you when you were a little girl." Butch smiled.

"Yeah she kinda of does." Buttercup smiled back, and then she turned to us. "Well follow us guys so we can head back to camp. Mojo's cameras should be coming out to check up on us." She smiled.

We followed behind them, and as we were walking they kept looking back at us then back at each other. They couldn't believe they were walking with their future kids; they had no idea how to act around us. But I remember that during this time that Dad told us when they were stuck on the island something made them stop fighting all the time. Then I started to think was it me and my sister who helped them stop fighting and saved their relationship before they broke up. I didn't know if that was true but it sure made a lot of scenes, but what didn't was they don't remember what happened during their time on the island. Which makes me think it might have been something else that made them stop fighting. But only time would tell us what would happen while we were staying on this island.

I wonder if the others are okay, I hoped that they were safe and sound. I hoped that Katie and Sarah found Uncle Boomer and Bubbles. And that Connor, Dean, and Ruffina found Uncle Brick and Blossom. As we were walking we came up to a tree house that was hidden in the trees, it looked like the tree house that me and Dad built in the future. But I haven't hanged out in that old tree house since we started to travel around the world. But I couldn't believe Dad built the same tree house in the future to the one I was seeing now. But the only difference was that this tree house has steps to climb and mine in the future didn't have any cause we could fly. So I helped my sister climb the tree, she didn't like to climb cause she had this one tragic fall when she was dare to climb this rock wall without using her powers. And like my stupid sister she did and she didn't even think twice to use her powers to save herself from falling. So once she was up and safe we looked around to see that it looked like a regular home. It was really amazing what Mom and Dad did with this place. It looked like a regular log cabin home, it was really awesome. Me and Sassy both ran over the handmade leaf sofa and started to fight over for the best part. Mom and Dad just stood there and started to laugh at us, than they picked us up and sat between us.

"You two fight like us when we were kids." Butch chuckled.

"Yeah, it's kinda of funny seeing you two fight." Buttercup giggled.

"Well, tell Sassy she's going have to sleep on the floor cause I want to sleep on the cool leaf couch!" I yelled.

"No I'm sleeping on the leaf couch, you Stupid head!" Sassy screamed.

"Whoa you two, we have two rooms. Sassy you can sleep with Buttercup in her room and Scorpio can sleep with me in my room. Deal?" Butch said.

Me and Sassy looked at each other, and we nodded our heads in agreement. Mom took Sassy into her room and I followed Dad into his room. It was weird for me to see my parents to sleep in two different rooms, the only time I saw them sleep in two different rooms was when Mom was pregnant with Sassy and Dad got into her bad side. But I watched Dad make the bed so that I and he could sleep on it. And I watch him take off his shirt and pants, and he was just left in with his undershirt and shorts. I did the same as well but I wasn't wearing an under shirt under my shirt so I just slept in my shorts. We both got into the bed and for a few moments of silence I took out my wallet and Dad recognize the wallet. Then quickly looked in his pants to make sure it wasn't taken, but it wasn't.

"This wallet you gave me for my 5th birthday." I smiled.

"That's cool, but why? It's my favorite wallet it's the one Buttercup gave me for secret Santa at school." Butch wondered.

"You gave it to me because you said it was time to move on with the future and stop living in the past." I replied, and then I took out a picture of us on my 12th birthday and gave it to him. "Here."

He took the picture and just stood amazed by it he couldn't believe that was his future family. He saw how much Buttercup had aged into a beautiful young woman and still looked good for a Mother of two.

"Wow, I look like an old man. I can't believe you're my son from the future." He smiled.

"Yeah, I miss you guys, well the older versions of you two." I chuckled, taking back the picture.

"Well Scorp, it's time for bed." Butch smiled, and then turned over.

I sat there looking at the picture hoping my family was alright, and haven't notice I was gone. I put the picture back into my wallet and laid my head down on the leafy pillow. I hoped that Mom and Dad would notice that we were gone and started to find a way to get us back home. I slowly closed my eyes and started to picture me and my sister back home. Traveling around the world meeting new people and learning new things. It sure beat than going to school I learned more traveling than I do at school. I wish I was home….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I've been reading up on more stories to be able to make my stories better and I hope you guys will enjoy them. Thank you for reading**

**Sarah**

Me and my sister sat at in a tree after our long day from running away an angry lion, which I had no idea how it even gotten on this island. Well I and my sister, Katie, lost the lion once we climbed up a tree, but it didn't do any good because just as I was climbing its claws went across my back. Usually I would be heal in an hour or so depending on how deep the cut was or how broken a bone might be. But my back was cut deep by the lion's claws, I have four marks across my back, my shirt was all bloody from the back. My shirt was a mixture of sky blue and crimson red. But I was amazed that the lion didn't come up after us, usually in books I read about wild animals lions could have easily climbed this tree with no problem. Just like any cat would, but I notice the lion was wearing a collar around its neck. Katie also notices it too when the lion backed up and run away from the tree. So we knew the lion had an owner, but we didn't know who, but something told us we would find out sooner or later. But being the scaredy cats, like our Mother, we stood in the trees and watch the sun go down. We didn't know if our parents were here or really their younger form of themselves, I wonder what it would be like to see Mom and Dad as young teenagers. I sighed and petted my sister's hair as we laid her head on my chest, falling fast to sleep. My sister's pretty blonde hair was all dirty and muddy, if we were home she would already took a shower before she did anything else. I can picture it right now, as I closed my eyes.

Mom would be helping my little sister into the bathroom to get her cleaned up; Dad and I will be making dinner. Dad would be chopping the vegetables and I would be cooking the pasta, I had to change the way my family ate. So I pretty much made them into a vegan family, but the rest of my family ate meat and veggies. I was okay with it because it was their life not mines to control. Mom would be bringing Katie's clothes into the laundry room; my sister wore nothing but dresses. She wore dresses that represent Mom and Dad; she wore a black night dress with a lighter shade of the blue stripe across the dress. She wore white stockings and black sneakers, I wore mostly anything. But nothing gross though, but sometime I would wear a light blue summer dresses when it was hot outside. Then Dad would stop what he was doing to sneak up on Mom from behind, they were in so much love with each other. I could see it in their faces, and then when they look at me and my sister their love just grew out wider, expanding to me and my sister. Their love for each other and us was warm, loving, caring, and words I really describe as. By now my sister would be coming out of the shower dripping wet, wearing a black night gown, her hair wet and dripping. Every time I see her in that night gown, epically with those dark eyes, she looked like a whole other person. Sometimes when she decided to have her hair straighten by and wear her favorite black and blue dress with white sparkles all over it. I swear she looks like one of those teen girls that go out clubbing.

But only thinking about what could be than what is, only made me sadden more. I took a deep sigh, looking up into the black sky looking at all the stars and some planets I could see. All I could think about is being backed home with my family. I kept looking at the stars trying to find the little dipper. I have already found the big dipper, the guy and the arrows, and then I finally made up one because I really don't remember them all. I made one that was called the "Family Stars". It was a bunch of stars that shaped into me and my family. Took a big yawn and started to close my eyes ever so slightly, until my head finally fell against the tree trunk. With my sisters in my arms we were both fast asleep.

**Bubbles (Teen)**

"Boomer do you see what I see?" Looking at Boomer with disbelief.

"Yeah, two little girls sleeping in a tree, how in the world did they even get here?" Boomer looking at the two little girls that was sleeping in a tree across from them.

We were only a few tress away from the, me and Boomer stood in the tress because of the animals that Mojo jojo had loose on the ground. If we ever step on the ground we have all sorts of animals chasing us. But it seemed these girls been chased by the mountain lion today, judging by the claw marks on the tree trunk they are sleeping in. Boomer grabbed a vine, took a step back, than ran off the branch and off he went. Swinging from the vine likes Tarzan, but Boomer unlike Tarzan, wasn't half naked or had long hair. I grabbed a vine as well and followed Boomer behind until we landed on the branches the girls were sleeping on. At first Boomer was in shock how much the girls looked like me but shook his head in disbelief. He looked to see if there were any scars on the young girls but there was none to be seeing, so he slowly picked up the little girl that was sleeping on top of the other little girl.

He handed me the little girl that was wearing a dress that looked similar to the dress I use to wear when I was a little girl. But hers' was dark blue with a black stripe going across of the dress. I held her genteelly trying not to wake her up. But she started to moan and open her eyes' just a bit, then I was hypnotizes by her midnight blue eyes that was just peeking through her eye lids. She smiled at me before she closed her eyes and snuggled up against me.

"Mama…." She spoke softly. I blushed a little.

I held her even closer to me; somehow it just felt right holding her close to me, but then I realize she wasn't my child. Then I began to wonder what my future daughter would look like, just as I was about to go off in my own world. Boomer motions me to come over to him just as he was picking up the other little girl. He didn't have to say one word, I just saw the little girl's back and I began to cry. How a villain like Mojo jojo could let these girls loose on this island and let them be hurt like this. Boomer grabbed a big leaf from the nearby trees and wrapped it around the girl's back. Then once her back was covered up, he picked her up in a bridal style and started to jump from one tree branch to the other. I followed behind him, until we reached to our safe home. We built it from what we could find around us, we made a pretty stable home we built with leaves and tree branches. It was our own little shack house, once we were inside I told Boomer to put the girls on the couch so I could start a bath for them. Boomer picked this tree because it was right above a lake that was below us. I made a water bucket and a pully, so when I wanted water or take a bath I just brought the water down and back up. It was a long drop to the lake and a long pull back up from where I was. I started to fill up the bath tub slowly with each bucket of water. I looked over at Boomer who was taking off his sweater, I looked at him curiously.

"Boomer? What are you doing sweetie?" I spoke softly so that only Boomer will hear and not the little girls.

"I was going to make dresses for the little girls; I can't let them stay in their dirty clothes." He smiled at me as he ripped apart his sweater.

"Okay…" I sighed, and then I smiled at him. If we ever got married and had kids of our own, he would make a wonderful father to them.

Poured in the last bucket, I walked over to Boomer who was tearing up his sweater into two cute dresses. I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips, than I walked over to the two little girls that were sleeping on the couch. I leaned over the couch and place my hand on the little girl that had midnight eyes.

"Hey…Little one it's time to get up and take a bath." I said softy into her ear, and just as I said the word "bath" her eyes shoot wide open.

"Bath!" She yelled and looked at me.

"Bath?" I replied and gave her an awkward smile.

"Oh my gosh it was just a dream! I really thought we travelled back in time, you wouldn't believe it Mama. I, Sarah, Connor, Dean, Ruffina, Scorpio, and Sassy were all in Grandpa's lap where he just had built a time machine, and Sarah said we should travel back in time to where you told stories about being trapped on an island by your dead villain, Mojo jojo! But you never told how or what got you off that island so we traveled back in time where I and Sarah got split up with the others. Then we were chased by a lion! A lion Mom! Then…then..."

She took a deep breath and before she continued with her story she started to look around the shack. Then she started to get scared and looked over at Boomer and me.

"How old are you two?" She spoke shaking in her voice.

"I'm 16 and half years old, Boomer or 'Dad' is 18 years old." I replied looking at her strange.

I didn't mean to look at her strange but what she was saying and calling me "Mom" and Boomer "Dad". Then telling us that our enemy was dead when he was still alive, then I started to notice she was freaking out by the way she was breathing. I placed my hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. Then the other little girl started to wake up and her eyes were the same as mine, I got scared and jumped a little. Then I started to freak out and Boomer was just in so much shock in how me and the little that was having a panic attack was acting so much like me.

**Boomer (Teen)**

I just sat there in awe, my mouth hanged open for a few moments. I shook my head and run over to Bubbles' side trying to calm her down. I look up at the little girl who was also having a panic attack, seeing her sister helping her as well. When Bubbles finally calm down she sat down in my chair and pulled up a branch chair next to her. The little girl, or Sarah since that is her name her sister called her in her story. Was rubbing her back like I was doing to Bubble, than she looked up me with her sky blue eyes that were just like Bubbles. I took a deep sigh and before I spoke she cut me off with her hand other hand raised towards me.

"I know this is very hard for you two, and maybe sound untrue. But we are your kids from the future, Bubbles and you had twin girls which is us to. Me, Sarah, and this is Katie." She said speaking slowly and soft still rubbing her sister's back.

"But…"I shook my head in disbelieve. "How do we know if you are telling the truth? How do we know that you two are just robots who were made to look like our kids?" I replied hoping they would say "Haha, guess you figured it out then!."

But she reached into her pocket and took out a picture, than reached over to me and handed it to. I took the picture from her hand and it was a picture of me, Bubbles, and them. Then I notice the people around us it was Brick and Blossom, holding three little red heads in their arms, they were on our left. Then on our right was Butch and Buttercup each holding a raven head in each of their arms. Me and Bubbles just looked at in in disbelief, this couldn't be happening. This was our kids from the future, and my brother's kids as well. I slowly handed the picture back to Sarah who took it from my hand and placed it back into her pocket. The Bubbles got up and walked over to the girls and gave them a hug. Who at first was shocked then started to hug back, the Bubbles reach her arm out to me and I came in with the hug.

For a few moments I started to think, what is future me is up to right now. I wonder if this moment right now will click into my head and realized that our two girls are here with me in the past. I wonder if future Bubbles is also getting the same click to her head to, I took a deep sigh. When I saw Bubbles in that picture she aged so beautiful, her two pigtails grew longer, her sky blue eyes looking soft and sweet. Her body, I shivered when I saw her body, she looked good for a girl who gave birth to twins. I was so jealousy of my future self; he was married to my future wife, had two beautiful twin girls, and off of this stupid island.

We departed from our long family hug and we all started to laugh cause we all got dirty from Sarah and Katie. The two little blonde heads jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom where Bubbles showed them. She shut the door behind her when she walked out and looked over at me. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips, holding her close to me.

"Boomer…I can't believe this is happening our kids coming from the future, and seeing that picture of all of us. I was just so stunned by it; I was more amazed that Butch and Buttercup really ended up together. They've just been fighting so much I didn't think they were gonna last long. But just seeing that picture showed me that they did and I'm really glad." Bubbles said smiling.

"I know, I can't believe this either, twins…Twins! I can't believe we had twin girls!" I yelled with excitement picking up Bubbles and spinning around.

"They are so beautiful, I just love Katie's eyes, I can't wait to be future Bubbles and be with them when they were all small and cute." Bubbles squealed.

"I can't wait to be future Boomer either." I replied and kissed her again.

After a few minutes the girls step out of the bathroom wet and clean. But Sarah's hair was still dirty looking until I realize she was a dirty blonde head. They were wearing the sweater dresses I made them and walked over to me and Bubbles. That sat between us on the leaf couch, and for a few moments we sat in silent. We really didn't know what to talk about, but we all jumped when we started to hear a phone ringing. Sarah walked over to her pants and reached into the pocket and looked at the number. Her face went pale and looked over at us.

"What wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"It's Dad, future you!" She panicked.

"Pick it up, if you don't he'll know something is up!" Katie hissed at her.

"Go on, me and Boomer will stay quite." Bubbles smiled.

Sarah sat between us and answered the phone; she placed it on speaker so that we could all hear. I was so scared to hear myself over the phone for the first time, especially my future self. I could tell Bubbles was scared to as we held my hand tight.

"Hello?" Sarah spoke softly.

"_Hey sweetie, how you and your sister doing? I've been trying to get a hold of you but your phone kept sending me to voice mail. I had to fly all over town with your Mom trying to get a signal."_ Future Boomer said.

"I'm fine Daddy!" Katie giggled.

"_Okay, I just wanted to check up on you. I won't be able to pick you up because I'll be working late and so will your mother." _Future Boomer chuckled._ "So what are my two princesses doing right now?" _Future Bubbles said speaking into the phone_._

"Hey I thought you two were working?" Sarah giggled.

"_I told you sweetie I got worried because you didn't pick you phone so your mom and I took a short break trying to get ahold of you two." _Future Boomer chuckled.

"Oh okay Daddy." Sarah said, I was seeing a frown appeared on her face.

"_Is something wrong sweetie?" _Future Bubbles asked, with concern in her voice.

"Mom what would I told you, if me and Sarah weren't at Grandpa's house?" Katie replied.

"_Where would you be sweetie? Your Mother dropped you two off at Grandpa's house. Didn't you Honey?" _Future Boomer questioned. _"I dropped them at the Professor's house; I was flying with Blossom, Buttercup, and the kids." _Future Bubbles replied in the background.

"_Honey where are you? Are you hurt? Is everyone alright?" _Future Bubbles spoke started to get scared in her voice.

I could see it in their eyes that Sarah and Katie didn't have no idea how to reply to our future selves. I looked over at Bubbles and she looked at me, we were thinking the same thing. Should we tell them that they're with their younger selves? I took a deep sigh and before Sarah and Katie replied back I took Sarah's phone out of their hands. My hand was shaking and looked at the phone and took a deep breath.

"Hey…This is um…Boomer. Your 18 years old self, your or our girls travelled back in time to see how we get off of this island that Mojo jojo made." I spoke wondering what they would say next.

"…_.Brick, Butch is that you, cause it ain't funny guys." _Future Boomer said now scared as well in his voice.

"No Boomer it's me, which is you but younger." I replied.

"_Sarah put the screen up, Brick I swear if your messing with my head. You're gonna get it!" _Future Boomer said with anger raging in his voice.

I saw Sarah reached over to me and press a button and a screen appeared before us, we could see them and they could see us. The look on my future self-face and future Bubbles' face was shocked at disbelief. Bubbles waved to her future self and so did I, all four of us gave them an awkward smile.

"_No way…" _Future Boomer said, his mouth hanging open.

"Yep, told you it's your past self bro, our girls used the Professor's time machine to meet us." I told them.

"_What about the others? Where are Connor, Dean, Ruffina, Scorpio, and Sassy? Where are they!?" _Future Bubbles shouted.

"They are on the other islands, Dean, Connor, and Ruffina are with young Aunt Blossom and Uncle Brick. Scorpio and Sassy are with young Aunt Buttercup and Uncle Boomer. We all split up to see how you guys got the island." Sarah sniffed.

"We didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Katie cried.

I watch older Boomer look at older Bubbles wondering what they should do, then I saw them turn their head behind them and I saw a red and pink light flying towards them. It was Brick and Blossom! Brick was in a police uniform and Blossom in a brown knee high skirt and a white blouse.

"_Boomer you will never guess what happened! I just spoke to my teen me! The kids are in our past with Mojo jojo!" _Future Brick screamed.

I never once seen Brick so scared in his life, not knowing that his kids were in harm's way. Then he saw me on the screen and his mouth hung opened wide. I smiled and waved at him and so did Bubbles. Him and Blossom started to shake and twitch their left eyes, Bubbles (young) started to giggle a bit until Brick shook his head.

"_Oh sh-STUFF!" _Future Brick shouted, quickly changing his word before he cursed in front of the girls.

Then older Boomer, Bubbles, Blossom, and Brick all looked at us and then back at each other. Then older Blossom flew up closer to the screen and took a deep sigh.

"_Boomer. Bubbles please look after the girls, we're going to try in our time to get them back to safety. And of course we'll save you guys too, guess we're really going to find out how we got of those island." _Future Blossom spoke softly, I could hear the knot in her throat.

"Okay." I replied.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy we'll see you soon." Katie crying.

"_Honey look at me, I'm not gone I'm right next to you." _Future Bubbles said, trying to calm Katie. The look on her face, not being able to comfort her child broke my heart.

"But it's not the same, Mommy I miss you! Daddy hurry and bring us home!" Katie crying, until her face turned red.

"_Don't worry sweetie Daddy and Mommy will bring you two home, and your cousins as well." _Future Boomer said, looking the same way Future Bubbles was.

Not being able to help their kids in their time of need, even though we were also their parents it wasn't the same for them. They grew up with our older selves; I could see my future family was in much pain. See them sad just made me want to cry, but I didn't I held it in trying to be strong for my future family. Then I notice two green lights come towards them as well then all of sudden we lost contact. The phone powered down and I gave the phone back to Sarah, she was crying her eyes out and so was Katie. I took Katie into my arms and Bubbles took Sarah into hers, we tried to comfort our future kids. I didn't have to wonder who were the other two green lights I saw coming up towards them I knew it was older Butch and older Buttercup. We are the only 6, besides the kids, who could fly.

I picked up Katie and we headed for the bedroom, there wasn't enough room to make two rooms so we shared a big room. There was two beds in there, I laid sat Katie on my bed and she just crawled under the covers. Bubbles putted Sarah next to her sister and tuck them in and kissed both their foreheads. Before we walked off Katie and Sarah both grabbed our hand, and looked at us.

"Please stay a bit longer Daddy and Mommy, or you two will stay and lay down with us before you guys left. Please it would help us right now." Katie said sniffling.

Bubbles and I looked at each other and I walked over to Bubbles' bed and pushed it closer to mine. Making the beds becoming one big bed for all of us to sleep together, I laid on the side where Katie was. Bubbles lay beside Sarah, we pulled the covers on all four of us and we placed our arm across on them. Making them feel protected and safe from any harm, they soon feel fast asleep with tears rolling down their faces. I grabbed a leaf and wiped it off their faces and then I toss the leaf away out the window. Before I fell asleep Bubbles looked over at me and her face looked like she's been hurt.

"What's the matter, Bubbles?" I yawned.

"I know they are my baby girls, but I feel terrible that I can't be my future self so I can help put their minds at ease." She sighed.

"I know Bubbles I feel the same way too put for now we try our very best to keep them happy. If they call us 'Mom' or 'Dad' don't correct them, because since we are it wouldn't be right to make them change our title names." I replied back.

"Okay." She smiled at me before she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

I smiled at all three of them, this was my future, with my three girls. I wonder how Brick and Butch took the news that our kids are here with us. I can see Butch trying to pick a fight with them already, and Brick is probably too scare what to do, since he has three kids. Me and Butch only had to deal with two. I chuckled a little before I closed my eyes and I thought to myself, will I remember any of this?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Ruffina**

A lot happened today, the sun was gone on the other side of the world and my brothers we're talking amongst themselves. I just sat next to the window and sighed, looking up at the stars we were staying at a hand made little cottage that my young parents made. When I mean young they were only teenagers and very shock to see us. I remember it all very well…..

**Flash back…**

I woke up on in the arms of another person, I wasn't scared or worried. The arms I was wrapped around in felt very familiar. I slowly opened my eyes to see red eyes looking down at me; his hair was all ruffed up and was long. By the way I was looking at it; it reached to the midway of his back. But my vision was very blurry; I had to rub my eyes to get a better look at this guy's face. When I was able to finally see him clearly, it was Daddy! He was holding me close, and he smiled at me. I smiled back at him then I looked to my left and saw Mommy holding Connor and Dean close to her. Connor was kinda of coming out of his coma but at the same time he wasn't, Dean was trying to get up but kept falling back into Mommy's arms. I giggled and I started to hear Daddy laugh as well. It was really funny to see my brothers' act like this Dean was acting like a toddler trying to walk and Connor looked like a drunk person. Me and Daddy just laughed as we watch them, Mommy just looked at us and rolled her eyes. Then Daddy helped me up to my feet, I put my right foot in front of me but my legs almost gave out. But good thing Daddy was there to catch me, because I would have fallen into the sand.

"Thanks for the catch Daddy." I smiled softly at him.

"What did you just call me?" Brick asked raising his eye.

"Daddy?" I replied back, doing the same face expression at him.

"Sorry to break it to you little girl but I ain't your 'Daddy'" Brick said.

"Yes you are! You're my Daddy, and she's Mommy." I started to yell, in a playful way.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, but me and Brick don't have any kids." Blossom softly said, catching Dean again.

"What are you guys talking about? It's 'me'! Dean! Your trouble making son! There is no way you two forgot about me?" Dean shouted.

"Hey Kid, me and Blossom don't know who the heck you guys are!" Brick yelled.

"Dean…..Ruffina….remember?" Connor started to speak softly and low.

Blossom sat Dean down and helped Connor up to his feet, for a few seconds it looked like he was going to fall back down. But he caught himself and shook his head a little; putting his hands threw his hair.

"We travelled back in time, like you two wanted!" Conner yelled.

"But we didn't think it would actually work!" Dean yelled back, finally getting up to his feet.

"Well it did you Blockhead! And now we are stuck in our parents' past! You two finally HAPPY!" Connor screamed even louder looking at both me and Dean.

Mommy and Daddy watch Connor yelled at us, when I notice they weren't jumping in to calm him down. I knew they weren't my Mommy and Daddy from our time. I started to cry as Connor kept yelling at us. Young Mommy and Daddy just looked at us not knowing what to do; I want my Mommy and Daddy that are back home.

"OH SHUT UP RUFFINA!" Connor screamed.

"BACK OFF BRO!" Dean yelled back, standing in front of me.

"OH PLEASE!" Connor huffed.

"HEY!" Brick finally yelled.

All three of us turn and looked over at young Daddy who was walking over to us. Standing in front of me and Dean crossing his arms. Mommy came over too but standing behind Connor, Connor only shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"I don't know you three as well, but that is no way to talk to your brother and sister!" Brick barked.

"Oh shut up…." Connor sighed, with anger in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Blossom spoke, placing her hands on her hips.

"I said 'shut up' you might be my parents in the future, but I'm not taking any orders from you two. Even now and in the future you guys always take their sides! I always get punished for their mistakes! When they get caught, I always get locked up in my room with nothing to do but my homework! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF LOOKING OUT FOR THESE HELPLESS FOOLS!"  
Connor cried.

"That's stupid I wouldn't make my son go to his room if I caught your brother or sister doing something!" Blossom huffed.

"But you do, both of you and you want to know why!? It's because they don't want to get in trouble so before they get caught they make up a story telling both of you guys that I made them do this on a stupid dare I never even spoke of! You always take their freaken side, and never mine!" Connor yelled back, looking at me and Dean with blood thirsty eyes.

"Is this true you two?" Brick demanded, looking at me and Dean.

We both looked at each other and sighed. "Yes…" We both said.

"SEE!" Connor yelled.

"Stop screaming!" Blossom yelled back at Connor.

"Fine…" Connor sighed putting his red hoodie over his head.

"Just cool off a bit, I know being the oldest is the hardest job you could ever have trust me." Brick kneeled down placing his hands on Connor's shoulders.

"It's just not fair that I always get in trouble for their actions." Connor cried.

"I know, but I promise when you go back home and if you guys really this we are your parents. We are going to make a change in our household." Blossom smiled, putting her arms around Connor pulling him in a hug.

Me and Dean watch young Mommy and Daddy comfort Connor in a way we haven't seen a lot of, only on rare occasions. But me and Dean looked at each other and we both knew we were both wrong for what we did to Connor. We always blamed him for our actions but never realized that it would come back and bite us on the butt. I started to let tears go down my cheeks; I was the worst sister in the world. I couldn't believe I let my brother paid for my actions and not really caring what happened to him. I didn't deserve a brother like Connor who always help me, take care of me, and love me and keep me away from harm's way. But when I didn't get in trouble I knew I could lie to my parent's face and get Connor in trouble instead of me. Connor noticed me crying next to Dean who was looking at the ground trying to hold back his tears. Connor walked over to us and gave me and Dean a big bear hug. At first me and Dean were really shocked but we quickly wrapped our arms around him and gave him in return a hug. Then when we all pulled away from each other me and Dean's eyes were all puffy and read, and Connor smiled at us.

"I'm sorry for being such a bad sister" I sniffed, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah bro, we are the worst. I promise when we get off of this island and back home I promise to tell Mom and Dad, and everyone else that this was my idea to travel back in time. And that you tried to stop me but I told the time machine to take us back in time and…"Dean huffed.

"Thanks bro, it would be nice if you two actually grew up and took the responsibility to accept the outcome of your actions. It really means a lot you two." Connor smiled, and gave us another hug.

There was that one thing that I loved about my big brother Connor, he always forgive. If someone beat him up until he was black and blue. After he had calmed down himself he would smile at that person and forgive them. My brother Connor always forgave and put the past behind us, but I guess since we are in the past that it will go the future. I giggled at that thought, but judging how Dean replied to Connor it seemed he was going to change and so will I, when we get home I'll confuse everything I did in the past and that I blamed Connor for all of it. I know he would like that.

So then young Daddy and young Mommy went off to a nearby bush and started to talk amongst themselves and looking at us. Connor, Dean, and I just watch them talking to each other and young Daddy was hissing at young Mommy. Connor placed his hand on my right shoulder and Dean put his hand on my left shoulder. They were watching young Daddy and young Mommy fight over by the bush. Then young Mommy took a deep sigh and walked over to us with young Daddy following her behind.

"Me and Brick wants some answers about earlier." Blossom spoke.

"About what?" Connor stepping forward in front of me.

"Like before your little episode, we want to know how we are really your parents." Brick stepping forward as well.

"Would you like us to take a blood test?" Dean smirked.

"Hey, watch it kid!" Brick yelled.

"How can we prove we are your kids Daddy?" I spoke softly.

"Maybe like a picture?" Blossom suggested.

"Or phones call to our future self." Brick chuckled.

Connor, Dean, and me all looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders.

"Okay!" We said together.

"Dad or you should be on your break or doing some paper work right about now." Connor replied taking out his phone.

"Wait your gonna really call me?" Brick raised his eye.

"Yeah…"Connor answered. "Just let me find a signal first." Connor started to walk around.

Then I saw young Daddy lean in toward young Mommy's ears and I couldn't hear what they said, but young Mommy just hit him upside his head at his comment. We all watched Connor walked around until he got a signal on his phone. He motion all of us to come over next to him as he dialed up Daddy's phone number. Then he put the screen up so that young Daddy could see Daddy that was in the future. We wall watch the screen showing a green shaped phone ringing until we saw Daddy picked it up. But he wasn't looking at us, we just saw his hand move while he was working on some paper work. I looked up at young Daddy and young Mommy who had their mouth open.

"Close your mouth Daddy and Mommy bugs will fly into your mouth." I giggled.

"_My mouth is closed sweetie, is your Mother on the other line as well?" _Future Brick replied, not looking up yet.

"No she isn't, she's just…um well talking amongst herself." Dean replied.

"_Okay, what you kids up too?" _Future Brick asked, not looking up yet.

"Um, we're at the beach!" Connor spoke.

"_That's nice of Grandpa to take you to the beach." _Future Brick smiled, starting to put away his papers.

"You really look good in uniform Brick." I heard young Mommy whispered to young Daddy, he just smiled and held her closer to him.

Then young Daddy walked up and watched Daddy putting his file away, than we watch Daddy get up from his chair to grab more files from the top cabinet. And when he turned around his mouth hanged open and he drop all of his papers.

"_What the Fudge!" _Future Brick yelled, not wanting to curse in front of the kids.

"What the Fudge?" Brick chuckled. "Is that like a new langue I use or what?"

"_WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" _Future Brick yelled.

"I'm you, and our kids are in your past which is my present time." Brick smiled.

"_Oh my…" _Future Brick spoke shakily.

"_Hey honey!" _Future Brick quickly looked up.

"Mommy?" I yelled.

"_You have the kids on the line? I came to stop by to give-" _

"_Bloss wait, don't take another step you'll never guess who is with the kids." _Future Brick said.

"_Is the Professor with them?" _Future Blossom asked.

"Nope they're with us!" Blossom yelled.

That really caught Mommy's attention so did it with Daddy but a little bit. Mommy looked over at the screen seeing me, Connor, Dean, young Daddy, and young Mommy. We all wave at them, Mommy's eye started to twitch. She was shaking her head in disbelief; Daddy had to sit her down in his chair.

"_Kids where are you?" _Future Blossom shivered.

"Well-"

"Well me, Connor, and Dean, and the others went into the lab while Grandpa was out getting his pills. We saw his time machine and now we are here!" I yelled cutting off Connor.

"_Time Machine?"_ Future Brick and Future Blossom spoke looking at each other.

"Yeah! Grandpa built this really cool time machine, Ruffina decided we should go to the time when all of you got stuck on those islands! So I begged Connor to let go and check it out but now we are stuck!" Dean yelled.

"We don't know which group as the time machine." Connor replied.

"_What do you mean by groups, Connor?" _Future Brick demanded.

"Well you guys were split up so Scorpio and Sassy are with Uncle Butch and Aunt Buttercup." I replied.

"And Katie and Sarah are with Uncle Boomer and Aunt Bubbles!" Dean yelled.

"_This can't be happening…this CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" _Future Blossom cried.

"Mommy, please don't cry." I yelled.

"Hey future me, if the Professor built a time machine for them to come here. Maybe you and the others could work on making a portal for you guys to come and rescue our kids." Blossom suggested.

"_That could work, if we can kind of make an opening between the space time continuum than we can make a hole large enough for us and the kids to go back home." _Future Blossom said nodding her head.

"But you will save us right baby?" Brick smiled.

"_Yes we'll save our self as well." _Future Blossom giggles, and blushing a little.

"You're not getting jealousy future Brick?" Blossom asked raising her eye.

"_Why would I? He's just me but younger so what would be the difference? The only thing different is that your older than me." _Future Brick pointed out.

"_You calling me 'old'!" _Future Blossom yelled, but in a playful way.

"_You know what I meant!" _Future Brick smiled.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Connor asked.

"_Well for now, you listen to our younger self, just because we are in the same age rank as you guys. Don't mean you don't have to follow our rules, so you better listen to young Mom and young Dad." _Future Blossom spoke in a tone the kids always listen to.

"Yes Mom." We replied.

"_Now if I remember the cameras should be starting to come out, you guys need to get going home." _Brick spoke, placing his hands on his desk.

"Okay." Connor replied.

"Talk to you later Dad, Mom!" Dean smirked.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" I smiled waving at them.

Connor said his "Good-byes" than hanged up the phone putting in back in his pocket. We all looked up at young Mommy and young Daddy. They smiled at us taking our hands, but young Daddy picked me up and let me ride on his shoulders while he walked with Dean in his hand. Young Mommy had Connor in her hands as they walked in front of us. I know I wasn't walking as much, but watching everyone walking was getting very boring. The worst part of it was that it was getting dark outside. Then before I said something we came across a cabin, made out of wood and mud. Young Daddy placed me down and we walked inside.

**Now…**

Now here we were with young Mommy and young Daddy and we had no idea what would happen next. But young Mommy pick up my hand and made me walk away from the window and put up the lead curtains. I notice that young Daddy was doing the same thing, then he told all of us to follow him into a room. We followed him into the room where we saw three beds and he walked us over to our big bed. Me, Connor, and Dean climbed in and they tucked us in. They gave us all good night hugs and kisses. I yawned and watch them kiss each other before they went to their beds. I smiled and closed my eyes wondering what was tomorrow going to be like with young Mommy and young Daddy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Butch (Teen)**

I woke up this morning seeing a kid in my bed, I just stared at him and a little smile appeared on my face. I got up and putted on my black jeans that were lying on my side of the bed. I walked over to the window to see some spy cams going back to base. I watched them disappear on the west side of the island as the sun rise in the east. I couldn't wait to get off of this island, but I guess I couldn't wait to get off of this island because I want to get away from Buttercup. I love her with all my heart but it's so hard to be around her. It wasn't like this when we started to go out but now our relationship is in a coma. All we do is fight and fight…I don't even remember when the last time she even said "I love you" to me. I looked over at Scorpio, my son, he said we are his parents and we are a happy couple. But how do we stop all the fighting than that is between Buttercup and I? I walked over to him and I looked down at his pile of clothes see his wallet on top of them. I picked up the wallet and took out the picture he showed me last night, I stare deeply at the picture of us. But I was mostly looking at Buttercup and how beautiful she had aged. We were looking at each other with love in our eyes while Scorpio and Sassy smiled at the camera. I walked out of the room to see Buttercup sitting on the couch sobbing a little, curled up in a little ball. I placed the picture in my back pocket and walked over to her, she hadn't notice me walking into the room.

"Babe?" I spoke softly.

"Butch!" Buttercup jumped a little rubbing her eyes quickly.

"What's wrong?" I said, walking over to the other side of the couch sitting beside her.

"Nothing is wrong!" Buttercup yelled lowering her eyes at me.

"Why can't you ever talk to me!?" I yelled back.

"Because it's none of your business!" Buttercup replied turning her body away from me.

"Yes it is my business! You are my business, you're my future wife!" I screamed at her, getting up and walking out of the house.

I swear why she can't be like her sisters, they tell Brick and Boomer everything. I can't get one word out of her! I try to be nice, I've listen to Brick and Boomer's advice, and I even listened to Blossom to Bubbles on how to deal with her! I don't even know if I even want to be with her any more even if we do have our kids here that is from the future. That's it we're done, and I'm never coming back to her ever again she could forget about it! I'm done with this; I don't want her, Scorpio, or Sassy!

**Buttercup (Teen)**

I sat there in the couch waiting for the kids to wake up; I rubbed my eyes as the tears just kept flowing on my cheeks. I don't even know if I and Butch really are mean to be together forever and have a family together. All we do is fight and fight, Bubbles and Blossom was right. I just keep pushing people away until I'm all alone. Why am I like this? Why can't I be more like my sisters with their boyfriends? They're able to tell them everything, they know all the secrets that I know and some I don't know. But I wish we stop fighting soon like Scorpio and Sassy said we would. I just want to be with my Butch, I can act all soft around my sisters but I can't even act like the girl that's me in the future. Future me can tell Butch everything, they love each other better than we do. I looked up at the wall; my eyes were all puffy and red. I got up and walked over to my room to see if Sassy was okay. I walked over to her and when I went to touch her my hand went right through her!

"Sassy!" I screamed waking up Sassy.

"What's wrong!?" Sassy shot up forward.

"You're disappearing!" I yelled.

"What!?" She cried.

"My hand! It went right through you!" I cried.

Sassy looked at me weird than she looked at her hands, and I'm guessing from her point of view she saw she was still there. When she went to go touch me she went right through me, she started to get scared and ran out of the room. I followed her to Butch's room where Scorpio was awake and looking at his hand. But when I walked over to him his hand was fading away. I didn't know how to react but I just started to cry. My kids we're disappearing right before my eyes, than Sassy pulled out her own picture of our family in the future. They we're fading away from the picture and Butch were being replaced with some other guy. I got scared really quick as my smiled in my picture turn into a slight frown. If Butch and the kids were disappearing from the photo it meant Butch doesn't love me anymore! We all knew what we had to do we had to find Butch to make things right and fast! Scorpio didn't bother putting back his clothes back on he ran out in his underwear with Sassy and I following behind him.

We ran as fast as we could, we all kept calling out Butch's name; well I did the kids called out "Dad" or "Daddy". We couldn't find him anywhere, and Scorpio was losing another body part by the minute. Sassy hadn't disappeared as much as Scorpio did because he was the oldest and I guess went bye-bye first. I didn't know what I was thinking, I just knew I had to find Butch and fast before they are gone forever. Then I end up with that nerd boy that started to appear in the picture next to me. Gross!

Just as we found Butch sitting at the beach, I looked over at Sassy but I didn't see Scorpio any more. He was gone and Sassy was following right behind him, I quickly ran over to Butch with Sassy following behind me.

"Butch!" I cried out, with tears filling up my eyes.

"What do you want now Buttercup!?" Butch yelled, looking behind him see us run towards him.

"Daddy! Scorpio disappeared and now I'm leaving!" Sassy cried trying to give him a hug but went right through him.

"What the heck!" Butch cried, jumping back a little.

"Butch, our kids are disappearing!" I cried my eyes red and puffy.

"So!...What is it to me?! I don't care anymore!" Butch yelled.

"But Daddy!" Sassy crying.

"Butch!" I yelled.

"Why should I care about any of you guys?" Butch questioned.

"Because…" I started to shake.

"Because of what!?" Butch demanded crossing his arms.

I was looking at Butch who was waiting for an answer and Sassy who was behind him fading away even faster.

"Sassy!" I cried, which made Butch turn around.

"Mom! Dad! Make up! Please! I don't wanna leave!" Sassy cried.

"Like you're so called 'Mother' will ever make up with me? She's too much of a hard head!" Butch pointed out.

I just looked over at Butch than when I looked back at Sassy she was gone, I just started to cry. I could believe they were gone I got up and started to fight Butch one on one.

"How could you be so cold hearted?" I screamed, punching him in the arm.

"Cold hearted!? You're the only chick I see who is a cold hearted person!" Butch yelled, kicking me in the legs.

"I'm not a cold hearted person!" I yelled back, punching him in the face.

"Oh please!" Butch screamed as he was getting back up.

"I needed you Butch…" I spoke softly falling to my feet.

"What?" Butch replied raising his eye.

"I said I need you, you stupid head!" I cried, covering my face with my hands.

He walked over to me sitting next to me and he lifted my face up to his. I watched him as he placed his hand on my face wiping away my tears with his thumb. I just kept crying, I never once showed my emotions to him. I always hid it behind a fake smile with some punches and kicks. I just looked deep into his green forest eyes. He was the love of my life; I couldn't imagine not being with him. I could tell in his eyes, he was trying, he tried to deal with me and my hot headed self. But I didn't notice it until he started to pull me in a little closer to him, our lips almost touching each other. He placed both his hands on my face and kissed be passionately. I kissed him back, I wanted to him so much. He was mine, he was my future, and he was my future kids' father. I didn't want to be with anyone else but with him and him alone. When we pulled away, I saw a few tears forming in him.

"Buttercup, I just can't deal with all this fighting." Butch spoke softly.

"I know.." I sniffled.

"If we have any chance of being together in the future we have to stop fighting!" He said.

"I know, it's my fault for causing all of these fights. If only I could be opened about myself around you." I cried.

"That would be a start." Butch smiled.

"I just feel if I started to act like my sisters I wouldn't be the same girl you fell in love with all those years back. I love you so much Butch, I'm just so scared to lose you." I said.

"Babe look at me, I will never leave you just because you start acting like a girl! You're the only girl for me…Butterbutt." Butch smirked.

"Does this mean we're still together?" I asked.

"You bet Babe, I wouldn't give you up for all the jewels in the world." Butch smiled.

Butch pulled me in for another make out session, I'm so glad I finally opened up to him. I wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. When we finally pulled away for air we looked at each other, with love in our eyes.

"Promise me no more secrets between us?" Butch pleased.

"I promise…"I smiled. "Wait!"

"What?" Butch asked.

"What's going to happen now? Sassy and Scorpio are gone!" I cried.

"I don't know…" Butch shook his head.

Butch and I sat there for a moment wondering what was going to happen next. We made up and now we're going to be together forever. But what about the kids? What's going to happen to them? Were they going to go back home in the future or come back to our time? I didn't know but as we sat there we started to notice the sky going black. A storm was coming in fast; Butch held me close and helped me up to my feet. Before we started back, I looked up and I saw two figures falling from the sky. I pushed Butch lightly and point up at the two figures that were falling. Butch took a step forward looking at the figures falling, and then his face went pale.

"IT'S THE KIDS!" Butch yelled.

"WHAT!" I cried.

"We have to catch them! Fast!" Butch screamed.

"What we going to catch the kids with? We can't make a safety net fast enough before they hit the ground." I cried, again.

"We have to be the safety net; we only got one shot Babe!" Butch yelled, pulling out his arm and running to where it looked like they were going to fall.

"You try to catch Scorpio; I'll try to catch Sassy!" I yelled, doing the same as well.

We watched them fall from the sky, but we didn't hear any screaming from them. I was getting scared and fast, and I never get scared so easily. My kids we're falling from the sky out cold, and me and Butch only had one shot to catch them. I stood under Sassy, thinking I'm going to catch her. I hope…I closed my eyes and then I felt an object in my arms, I opened my eyes and Sassy was in my arms. I looked over at Butch who had Scorpio in his arms, I started to cry again. My kids were safe. I held Sassy close to me and I didn't want to let go until she started to groan pushing me away from her.

"Mom, get off….I can't breathe with you on top of me." Sassy groaned.

"Oh Sassy your alive!" I yelled.

"Yeah…" Scorpio spoke, smiling at me.

"Anything broken?" Butch asked.

"Nope, we're okay?" Scorpio replied, yawning.

"Are we okay? As a family?" Sassy asked.

"Yeah…" Butch smirked.

"We're okay, and we are never parting again." I smirked as well.

"Great!" Sassy yelled, wrapping her arms around me.

"Now can we go home so I can put on some clothes?" Scorpio chuckled.

"Yeah, this is getting a little gay." Butch laughed.

We all laughed together and we all stated back home. Sassy jumped out of my arms and started to run forward. Scorpio did the same, thing following behind his sister. Butch walked besides me and put his arm around my waist. I smiled at him and place my arm around him. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. When we got back to the house Scorpio was putting on his clothes and Sassy was touching the furniture. She was so happy to be able to feel things and touch them without going through them. I sighed and sat on the sofa with Butch, we watched the kids and then it hit us. Here is our future, this is what we'll be doing now but in the future, I looked up and closed my eyes. I smiled appeared on my face than I looked over at Butch, I didn't have to worry about our future any more. My future was right here in front of me, and I only hope that after today that it will get better from here on. My life is right here beside me and in front of me…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bubbles (Teen)**

I was cooking breakfast while Boomer and the kids were playing in the living room. When I kept glancing over at them they were playing Princess and Knights. It was so cute seeing them play together. While I was cutting up the fruits I started to think about my future. All I knew at this point was that my kids were here in the past with us while future Bubbles and future Boomer, and the others working on a way to get the kids home and safe. They were lucky to be able to go home to the future while I still had to wait for it to come. But I knew it was going to be worth the wait until I had to do this all over again. Then I'll be future Bubbles talking to myself and trying to get Sarah and Katie back. I had to stop thinking at that thought because it started to get too much to process. I wish Blossom was here so she could tell me how that would even work. I giggled to myself as I finish putting together the food. I placed the plates down and cup of fresh water from the lake below us. I called for everyone to the table and Boomer came in with Katie in one arm and Sarah in the other. He was holding them like they were luggage, I laughed at them. They we're laughing to, Boomer sat them next to each other and Boomer sat at the end of the table. I sat on the other end. Then Katie got up and got her chair and walked over to the other side of the table and sat across from Sarah. Then Sarah pushed Katie's plate towards her and they smiled.

"Now we're even." Katie smiled.

"Well guys dig in, I made fruit pancakes." I smiled.

I watch them dig into the food, it wasn't real pancakes but I used mangos as the pancakes and decorated it with other fruits. Giving it a lovely taste, Sarah said it tasted like candy and Katie said it tasted like candy as well. Boomer and I smiled at each other as we were eating then Boomer took a sip of water and started to open his mouth.

"So what is it like in the future?" Boomer asked, looking at Katie and Sarah.

"It's really big!" Katie giggled.

"I bet it is." Boomer chuckled.

"So what do me and your Daddy do?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"You babysit kids in the neighborhood, and Daddy works at a supermarket." Sarah replied stuffing her face.

"I work at a supermarket?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah…" Katie replied.

"But why am I working at a supermarket, I want to be a racecar driver, or a police like Uncle Brick, or maybe a wrestler like Uncle Butch. Why am I stuck doing the boring job?" I questioned them.

"We don't know but one day, when we were like three years old. You came home with a sad look on your face." Sarah spoke.

_**Flashback…**_

_It was a warm sunny afternoon and Bubbles was outside in the back yard with her two twin girls. Sarah and Katie we're playing in the sandbox giggling and building a sad castle. Bubbles were planting new flowers, fruits, and vegetables in her new garden. She wanted to have her own garden for a while now but she's been too busy taking care of the kids. Boomer was flying above them with some papers in his hand; he flew over to Katie and Sarah. He picked them up and gave them both a hug and a kiss before placing them back in the sandbox. Then he floated over to Bubbles and surprised her by picking her up and throwing her up in the air, then catching her and holding her in a bridal way._

"_Hey Honey!" Boomer smiled, kissing Bubbles on the lips._

"_Hey Dear, what you doing back home so early?" Bubbles smiled back._

_Than Boomer's smiled turned upside down and he put Bubbles down he took a deep sigh before looking back at Bubbles. She sighed and walked Boomer over to the porch and sat him down at the table. Bubbles sat next to him placing her hands on his hand that was on the table. Katie and Sarah got up and waddle over to Boomer and Bubbles. Boomer gave the papers to Bubbles and Bubbles face went sad. She looked up at Boomer who picked up Katie and Sarah placed them on his lap._

"_What am I going to do? If I don't find a job soon, we are going to be thrown out." Boomer cried._

"_Honey don't worry you'll get hired soon." Bubbles smiled, trying to make the whole situation a bit better._

"_But we can't live off of your salary! Everyplace I went told me I was too stupid to work there!" Boomer yelled, but with sadness in his voice._

"_You are not stupid; they wouldn't tell you were stupid!" Bubbles cried, holding his hand._

"_But Bubbles I am! I barely went to school, when we were kids now I'm paying the price of putting my family on the streets. If only I stood in school like my brothers did, than we wouldn't be where we are now." Boomer sighed placing his chin into his hand. _

"_Boomer, you're not stupid and this isn't your fault. We all make mistakes in the past but we shouldn't dwell on it. We have to keep moving forward." Bubbles smiled._

"_But Bubbles…" Boomer sighed._

"_No 'buts' Boomer promise me right now that you'll stop sulking and get back onto your feet. Because today, Boomer Acer Jojo will find a job today, before the day is over!" Bubbles said proudly standing up with her hands on her hips._

_Boomer smiled, he placed the girls down off of his lap and got up to hug Bubbles._

"_You're the best Bubbles." Boomer smiled._

"_So are you Boomer." Bubbles smiling back._

_Boomer pulled Bubbles in closer for a kiss on the lips but Sarah and Katie started to giggled as they were trying to cover their eyes. Boomer and Bubbles smiled at them and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. Then Boomer took off to the air to find his job, and he didn't care which job he got hired from. As long it was enough to pay the bills, Bubbles turned to face the girls and picked them up and brought them inside. _

_Later that day, Bubbles was cooking dinner while the girls watch TV in the living room. When Boomer comes in dancing and running around giving everyone a kiss on the cheeks. Bubbles was so shocked when Boomer came in that she almost cut off her finger. Boomer picked her up and started to spin around he had this big grin on his face._

"_What's going on honey?" Bubbles asked._

"_I did it! I got a job!" Boomer yelled. "You were right! I did it!"_

"_That's great!" Bubbles cheered. "Where at?"_

"_At the new supermarket!" Boomer yelled, with joy._

"_That's wonderful Honey!" Bubbles smiled, giving him a kiss._

"_You are looking at the new employee of the new supermarket across town!" Boomer shouted, with joy._

"_Just remember to do your best sweetie." Bubbles said._

"_I will.." Boomer replied, kissing Bubbles again._

_**End of Flash back….**_

"And that what happened that day." Sarah spoke, ending her story.

"Wow, that's really…wow…" Boomer looked down.

"Boomer, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Boomer spoke softly.

"Boomer?" I said, catching his attention.

"Yeah?" Boomer raising his head a little.

"You can still change the future you don't have to work at a supermarket." I smiled.

"You're right; I'll change my future job! Boomer yelled. "When we get off of this island, Boomer Acer Jojo is going back to school!"

"Yay!" Sarah and Katie cried out.

"Awesome!" I smiled.

After we ate breakfast, Boomer cleaned up the table and I gave the girls back their normal clothes that I cleaned up last night. The Boomer put on his gear to go out to get more supplies to make a device to help our escape off of this crazy island. If we could build a boat and once we are far away from the island we could use our powers and go rescue the others. Our future selves should be working on a way to get here to get the kids out of harm way. Boomer left and I took the kids out to teach them how to play outside if they didn't want to be cooped up inside the house.

I showed them how to swing from a vine, climb a tree which Katie wasn't very fond of. She was going to grow up like me when I was her age, a little girly girl. Sarah might become a tomboy like Buttercup was or still am. I giggled at the thought as I was teaching the girls the safety for playing outside. I climbed a little higher on the tree I was on, and looked around. Then Sarah and Katie followed behind me and looked around. Katie started to get excited and start pointing out to a rock that was a few feet away from the beach.

"Sarah that's the rock!" Katie yelled.

"Yeah!" Sarah replied.

"What's so special about a rock?" I smiled.

"That's the rock you said that was where the force shield ended and that's where you could get your powers back." Katie cried.

"Really!?" I yelled.

"Yeah, but then you guys had to come back to the island because Mojo Jojo has a laser there waiting for you filled with antinode x that takes away your powers for a while. So you guys stood a bit longer on the island." Sarah sighed.

"Oh…"I sighed as well.

"But I bet if you got off on the other side of the island where there isn't a lot of beach, he won't expect it." Katie pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's a bit too dangerous, too risky." I sighed, shaking my head.

"It was a nice try lil sis." Sarah said patting her sister's back.

"Let's head back, Boomer I mean Daddy should be home." I spoke.

We climbed down the tree and just as we climbed down we saw a blue bird up in the trees. Then I looked around and I saw more birds in the tree, different birds from all over to world that could fly. They were all looking at us with cold blooded eyes; I looked into their dark black eyes that were watching us. I grabbed the girls and put them behind me and I told to start swinging. I watch them leave and when I left the birds started to follow us. We couldn't shake them they swarmed around us and cut our vines. We feel a few feet till we hit the ground; they kept coming at us attacking us. I grabbed the girls and covered them as best as I could, we were being pecked to death.

Then just as we about to dash, Boomer came in front of us grabbing a thick wooden stick and start swinging at the birds. He grabbed my hand, I held the girls close and we ran off back home. We kept running until we finally reached the house the birds were gone, it was strange. The appeared out of nowhere and disappeared out of nowhere. Boomer and I looked at each other thinking the same thing. Mojo jojo. He was behind this attack; he must be getting sick and tired of us not being gone yet. We had to get off this island and fast, our only hope is that future self comes in time or we'll have to take a risk. I looked at Boomer who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"We might have to recue ourselves if our future self don't come in time." Boomer sighed.

"Yeah, it might be our only chance to get our powers back and get off this crazy island." I replied.

"We could build a boat and float our way out of here." Boomer pointed out.

"But the girls told me we tried that and we failed." I commented.

"Shoot!" Boomer yelled.

"Maybe we can fly our way off the island." Katie suggested.

"Katie we don't have any powers if we did we would be off of the island." Sarah pointed out.

"Oh, yeah…"Katie sighed.

"But that's not a bad idea; if we could build some sort of hang glider we can glide our way out of here." Boomer said.

"You think it could work?" I asked.

"It might, but I'll start working on it and run some tests to see where I can go from there." Boomer commented.

"Can we help to Daddy!?" Katie and Sarah asked.

"Sure!" Boomer smiled.

"I can't wait to go home!" Sarah yelled.

"Yeah, I wonder what Mommy and Daddy are up to?" Katie asked.

**In The Future…**

**Boomer **

"What!?" Butch yelled.

"Our kids are where!?" Buttercup screamed.

"They're in the past with our younger selves!" I shouted back.

"What the heck are they doing in our past?" Butch yelled.

"I don't know!?" I replied back trying to calm down my hot head brother and sister-in-law.

I looked over at Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, and the Professor who been up all night working on the time portal. Yesterday when I talked to the kids, I was so freaked out to see them with younger Bubbles and I. I shook my head, than Brick and Blossom talking to their past selves was all too weird. We didn't fill it in on Butch and Buttercup until like now, they are now happy not one bit. Because Buttercup and Butch almost forgot about being together and having kids when I was talking to them. Thank goodness Scorpio and Sassy was there to make them make up. I looked up at my sister-in-law's face and she was turning red with anger.

It took a while but the two hot heads were finally calmed down and helping us makes this time portal. Blossom, from the past, suggested the idea and our Blossom came up with the plans and models. The Professor was keeping a watch for the kids while they were in the past, unknown to the kids and our younger selves the time machine had spy cameras that were watching them. But our cameras looked nothing like Mojo's camera so but our past selves really didn't notice. We did got a shot where Butch was looking at weird so we decided to have a little fun. Mostly Brick and I had fun with it past Butch was getting spin around and our Butch was getting headaches from new memories. Then the girls had to punish us from the spy cameras and we got stuck working on the time portal. But Blossom, Brick, and the Professor were mostly working on it. Bubbles and I became the assistants for them three. It was really hard for me not having my girls' home with me. I missed them so much; I couldn't wait to see them. I, Butch and Brick were thinking the same thing about their kids. Once an awhile Brick would go upstairs to the living room thinking his kids were there watching TV. But the strange thing was that Scorpio and Sassy never called us, or Butch and Buttercup telling us they were in the past. I asked Butch why don't they think they ever called us? Then Butch explained last time they gave them a phone they broke it the same day, so once they learned not to fight they could get a phone. Which makes since but it would had helped us to know if they were okay.

So we dropped it, but each time Blossom thought the machine was done and put it on it blew up. She was breaking down as well, she couldn't think right and I knew why. None of us could think right all that was on our minds were our kids. We needed to get them home before we all break down in depression. Bubbles grew silent, Butch and Buttercup started to fight a little and Blossom broke down. Just watching everyone, our worlds were falling apart without our kids. I hope we make this machine in time before we all went crazy. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Brick (Adult)**

I woke up the next morning in the Professor's house; I yawned and looked around in the room we were sleeping in. It seemed I fell asleep on the couch and Butch and Boomer was sleeping in the sofa chairs. I sighed and walked up around, everyone was still asleep I walked up to Blossom's old room. I opened the door finding Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sleeping in their old bed together. But since they weren't five year old girls anymore Bubbles and Buttercup was slightly falling off the bed. While Blossom slept peacefully in between them, I smiled at them and closed the door behind me. I walked back down stairs and went over to wake up Butch and Boomer.

"Babe, five more minutes…" Butch groaned.

This gave me an idea to play a prank on my younger brother Butch; I smiled evilly at the thought. So since I can vocally change my voice to sound like other people, I'll just pretend to be Buttercup. I started to think what should I do to but then my mind started to think about the kids. Then I dropped all thoughts to play a prank on Butch now all I could think about was my kids. I wonder what they are doing now, were they listening to us. Are they okay? Did Mojo find them? I had so many questions and they couldn't be answered so I sighed and looked down at my brothers and just decided to kick them off the sofa chairs. I walked behind Butch and I took each side of the chair and threw him off.

"What the Fudge man!" Butch yelled.

"Time to wake up!" I yelled back, than I pointed to Boomer who was still sleeping.

Butch looked at me with a smirked on his face and he tilted his head towards Boomer.

"Should we?" Butch smirked evilly.

"We should!" I smirked as well.

Butch went into the kitchen and filled up a large bowl of freezing cold water. I grabbed some towels to be able to clean up the mess after we wake up Boomer. Butch filled the bowl at the coldest it could be but he wasn't happy so he dumped the water into the sink and flew out of the house to Antarctica and got the water from there and came back in a flash. I got towels and placed them in front of Boomer so when he falls we only got the towels wet and nothing else but Boomer. Butch and I started to chuckled I had to "shush" him so we could do this right. Butch floated above Boomer and me and had the bowl of water waiting for action. I went behind Boomer, I grabbed the chair and I threw Boomer off the chair.

"What the heck man!" Boomer screamed.

I couldn't help but laugh than I pointed above him and I dropped to the floor.

"Huh?" Boomer looked up and see Butch holding a bowl of water.

"BUTCH DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Boomer screamed trying to get to his feet.

"I dare man!" Butch laughed and pours the death freezing cold water on him.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Boomer cried.

Butch and I just laughed our pants off, but our little prank woke the rest of the family. Buttercup, Blossom started to giggled a little. While Bubbles went to go get a towel and a warm blanket for Boomer and the Professor stood behind us tapping away at his foot. Butch and I looked up at him laughing our butts off. We felt like we were five years old again, but this time the Professor was our Dad and not Mojo jojo.

"You two are grown men! Didn't you boys grow up at all!?" The Professor yelled.

"I'm sorry Pop!" I laughed, and I used my vocal change to sound like my younger self.

"We're sorry!" Butch cried, not being able to catch his breath.

"Come on you two!" The Professor yelled. "Get up and go to the girl's room, since you two want to act like little kids you'll be treated like one."

"Come on Butch!" I cried, still laughing.

"Okay…" Butch replied, trying to catch his breath.

Butch and I had to help each other up the stairs so we can be put in "time out". We couldn't stop laughing until after an hour when we finally caught our breath. We headed out of the girls room to the kitchen to find Bubbles giving Boomer hot chocolate to help warm him up a bit faster. Boomer was shaking like a Chihuahua, Butch almost let out a chuckled until the Professor looked over at us with stern eyes. Which made Butch and I shut up real quick, so we took our seat around the table. I sat next to Blossom and Butch sat next to Buttercup, Boomer and Bubbles sat together on the right of me. Then the Professor sat what would be like the head on the table since it was round. We all grew silent before he took off his glasses and looked at us.

"Now girls I know you are hurt and depressed but we must pull together so that we can get this machine working. If we have any chance to get the kids back we must pull our heads together." The Professor sighed before he continued. "But I'm afraid that the portal won't work because there are too many calibrations that need to be made so the space time continuum won't be ripped into two and we all get destroy in the process. So I think the safest bet is that you guys travel back in time and go to Mojo's lair and take him down personally. But…" He paused.

"But what Professor?" Blossom hesitated.

"I don't know if the time machine will travel back in time with you, because it didn't travel back with the kids." The Professor sighed.

"But what if we had time machines watches?" Boomer spoke drinking his hot chocolate.

"That…That's not a bad idea Boomer." The Professor huffed.

"Yeah, I guess there is something in that brain of yours!" Butch chuckled.

"I'm not even going to comment…" Boomer growled.

"This could be a lot easier than making a portal! I know my hair won't get burn again." Bubbles giggled.

"So I guess we're going to make time machines watches that will travel back in time with us?" Buttercup commented. "Should we make some for the kids so that they could follow us or do we just have to grab them and come back?" She continued.

"Well we'll test them out and see what happens and if we have to make more we will sweetie." Butch replied.

"Okay." Buttercup sighed.

We all sat there looking at each other than Blossom slammed her hands on the table, making us all jump in our seats. Also making Boomer drop his hot coco in his lap making him cry in pain. Butch and I started to laugh but Bubbles gave us a death stare and we all looked up at Blossom.

"WELL WHAT WE SITTING AROUND FOR!? LETS GET MOVING!" Blossom yelled running down to the lab.

"Bubbles….I can't get up…" Boomer cried falling onto the floor curling up in a ball.

"THANKS A LOT BLOSSOM!" Bubbles yelled, helping Boomer to the bathroom.

"I'm so glad I'm not a boy…" Buttercup commented, making me Butch, the Professor, and I look at her.

"Well we're happy that we aren't a girl." Butch and I said together, while the Professor excused himself from the table heading down towards to lab with Blossom.

"I really hope the kids are okay, I can't believe we almost forgot about them." Buttercup sighed.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe I forgot about my little princess and my best wing man!" Butch cried.

"Well good thing the kids didn't let that happen so let go help the others. Who wants to help Boomer?" I asked.

Butch and Buttercup stood silent looking around and whistling.

"Well don't volunteer all at once…" I huffed, walking out of the kitchen to go help Boomer.

I walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked on it.

"Hey you guys need me help?" I yelled.

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM YOU!" Boomer screamed through the door.

"We'll meet you guys down stairs." Bubbles cried through the door.

I sighed and walked down to the lab watching Blossom and the Professor working on the time machine watches. I came over to Blossom who was reading the instruction to the original time machine, to figure out how to put a big time machine into a little watch. The Professor took out some wrist bands that had time and dates on them. They were going to be our start plan to get this time watches working.

Few hours into the project I started to think about my boys, and my little princess. I had to stop working for a bit to go calm myself down. I didn't notice Blossom following me into the living room until I sat on the couch and she sat next to me. I couldn't help but let tears form and let one fall down my cheek. I missed my kids so much, I didn't know if they were okay. I've try calling them but I couldn't get a ring I went straight to Connor's voice mail. Blossom put her hand on my leg and I turned to at her. She putted her legs up and laid her head on my chest, I placed my arm around her holding her close.

"I know it's hard, but they'll be home before you know it." Blossom spoke softly.

"But what if we are too late?" I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"With time on our side, we'll be right on time." Blossom smiled.

"I can't stand the kids being away from home like this. I swear when I see them I'm grounding them for scaring the crap out of me!" I yelled.

"I know, and we'll make sure they have a tracking device on them." Blossom giggled.

"The house is so quite without them…" I commented.

"Yeah, it's kind of romantic but at the same time I want to see our kids again." Blossom pointed out.

"Yeah.." I chuckled.

"Maybe we should go take a flight around the city to help take our minds off of this crazy drama." Blossom suggested.

"That's sound kind of nice." I smiled. "Let's go."

Blossom and I left the house without anyone noticing, everyone was too busy on the watches to pay attention on us two. But it was nice to get out of the house, we really needed it. As we were flying around I felt like I was teenager again. I held onto Blossom's hand as we flew over Townsville. Though it was nice to have this alone time with my lovely wife, I still couldn't help but think about the kids. Then all the headaches from the new memories that were happening as well because of them. It was hard not to think about them when they were making these new memories for you to remember. Maybe for our younger selves' sake we should erase their memories so nothing will change in the past, or make something so they wouldn't remember the kids. But I guess this solves all our problems on how Buttercup and Butch stop fighting and how we all got off the island.

Blossom let go of my hand and went to land on top of a skyscraper and I landed right next to her. She walked around and the turned around taking my hands and we started to spin around.

"Do you remember this place?" Blossom smiled.

"How could I not? It's where I beat up you and your sister and when you gave me all those kisses making us bigger." I smirked, and stopping us from spinning anymore.

"Besides that you goof ball." Blossom giggled.

"Isn't this where I propose to you?" I smiled, pulling her in closer to me.

"Yeah…" Blossom giggled, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Where have time gone?" I chuckled.

"They've gone back into the past." Blossom giggled.

"Yeah!" I chuckled.

"After we get them, we are destroying the time machines and punishing them for causing all of these headaches." I commented.

"Sounds like a good idea; you remember what Connor said to us, or past selves." Blossom pointed out.

"Yeah, I can't believe Dean and Ruffina did that to him. We just thought he was hanging around bad kids, but it's our two youngster who are the bad kids he been hanging around with." I sighed.

"We're going to have a long talk with Dean and Ruffina about that when we get them home." Blossom said, placing her head on my chest.

"Yeah, then we are going to work out our hours so we can spend more time with each other." I spoke softly placing my chin on top of her head.

"I would love that." Blossom replied, looking up at me making me having to remove my chin from the top of her head.

"I know you would, I've getting to the point where I could set my own hours. So once I get that promotion I'm going to set them very different so I can see you and the kids more." I smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Brick…" Blossom smiled at me.

"Yes Bloss?" I smiled back.

"I love you so much…but I've been thinking we should think about moving to another house." Blossom said biting her lips.

"Why?" I replied.

I looked deeply into her eyes and then her face changed into this weird smile. The only time she gave me this weird smile was when she told me she was pregnant with Connor and the others. Then I gave her a confused look, asking her if she wasn't playing a trick on me but she nodded her head and her smile got bigger.

"Your…YOUR PREGNANT!" I yelled.

"Yeah, two weeks…" Blossom smiled.

"Oh my…I gotta sit down…"I said shakily falling down to my feet while Blossom giggled.

"Well? Are you happy?" Blossom smiled.

I looked up at her, thinking didn't we say we would stop at three kids. But I just smiled and nodded. I couldn't believe it another baby, there goes my peaceful nights. I thought I was done with waking up at the middle of the night. But I guess it's funny how life works, I grabbed Blossom by the hand and brought her down to me. I sat her in my laps and we shared a kiss together. When we pulled away another smile appeared on her face and it was weird as the first one. Now I was scared.

"What else are you hiding?" I asked.

"I'm not the only one who is pregnant, Bubbles is too!" Blossom cried.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Yeah, but she's 4 weeks." Blossom sighed.

"When were you girls going to tell me and Boomer?" I demanded.

"Well I just told you and Bubbles is telling him right now as we are speaking." Blossom replied.

"I can't believe it a fourth child, are we stopping after this one?" I asked.

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep." Blossom giggled.

"When do we get to find out the gender of the baby?" I sighed.

"In a couple of more weeks." Blossom smiled.

"Okay, how long do I have before we have to move?" I asked again.

"You have 8 months." Blossom replied.

"Okay, I better start looking." I smirked.

"I already got a names picked out for the Baby." Blossom giggled.

"Well what are they?" I said looking at her.

"If it is a girl I want to name her Blair but if the baby a boy I want to name him Jr." Blossom sighed.

"Jr.?" I questioned.

"Yeah…I want to name him after his Daddy." Blossom smiled.

"Can he even live up to Daddy's name?" I chuckled, placing my hand on her stomach.

"I bet he could." She smiled, placing her hand on top of mine.

"Four?" I asked.

"Four." Blossom replied.

"No more after four right?" I asked again.

"Yeah…" Blossom giggled.

"Well at least one child knows not to go back in time and mess with Daddy's head." I chuckled while I was talking to the baby.

Blossom just laugh and I held her close to me, and I couldn't believe it. I was going to have another baby and so was Boomer and Bubbles. I couldn't wait to tell the other kids we were going to have another baby. They are going to be so thrilled to have a new baby brother or sister. Blossom and I decided not to go back home that morning we stood out for the rest of the day before we went back to our apartment. Where we could spend some alone time…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Buttercup (Adult)**

Another day as pass and are kids we're still stuck in our past, I couldn't help but notice that Butch been looking at be weird. I wonder what is on his mind, usually he would be telling me now but it looks like he had been too scared to. But there was some good with all these bad things happening. Blossom and Bubbles are pregnant, Blossom was two weeks and Bubbles was four weeks. Bubbles told me when she told Boomer that she was pregnant, he was so happy with joy that he almost pass out. I laughed when she told me and Brick seem to take it well because now Blossom was happy to get out of those apartments. I looked over at Butch who was working on the design of the watch and wonder if it was about time to quite the wrestling job. I loved that we got to travel around the world beating up other people. But the kids we're getting a really get education because we would be too busy to home school them. Also we wouldn't have to be so far away from the rest of the family. But then at the same time I didn't want to give up my dream job, I've worked so hard to get where I was. I just feel so bad about that the kids weren't getting a great education and that we've been too far away from our families. The kids don't have any friends but each other.

I sighed and I guess Butch notice I couldn't work on my part so he took me up stairs to the living room. We sat on the couch and I closed my eyes thinking about my kids and all of the headaches I were getting because of them. I felt Butch put his arm around me and I snuggled up to him and took a deep sigh.

"What's eating at you?" Butch asked.

"Our family…" I sighed.

"You want to talk about it?" Butch replied.

"Yeah, if I don't I'll go crazy and I promised you that there won't be any secrets between us." I smiled.

"You remembered?" Butch smirked.

"Of course I did, how could I not it was the most painful new memory the kids gave me." I sighed.

"So what's wrong then Babe?" Butch leaned on closer.

"Well I've been thinking that we should find a place to settle I'm worried about the kid's education and I miss my family. We've travel all over the world but I don't get to see our family much nor do the kids have any friends. But we've worked so hard to get to where we are now to give up our dream jobs. I just feel so confused on what we should do." I sighed again looking at my hands that were in my lap.

"Well…I think we should talk to the kids about this." Butch answered.

"What do you mean?" I replied quickly looking up at him.

"Well the kids are a part of the family so we should talk to them about this." Butch sighed.

"Like they would want to go to school." I smiled.

"You'd be surprise I went to school when I didn't want to." Butch smirked.

"That's only because Brick needed back up because I was trying to beat him up because he was flirting with Blossom." I giggled.

"Yeah, and I was the only person who could tame my wild flower." Butch chuckled.

"Whatever!" I yelled.

"Though I have some questions of my own if you don't mind me asking." Butch leaned in.

"Sure, shoot." I said.

"What did you mean back then when you said you 'needed me'?" Butch sighed.

"To be honest I don't really know, I know you didn't cheated on me but a part of me just wanted you to be with me. Like I needed you so much that if you weren't by my side I would fall apart in a matter of seconds." I replied.

"Well I'm not going anywhere…" Butch leaned in and kissed me on the cheeks.

"I know.." I smiled. "Now what is the other question?"

"Now I don't know if I should ask you or ask the Professor this one." Butch sighed.

"That really depends on the question." I said looking at him.

"Why did the Professor not come sooner and rescued us so we didn't have to be there for what like 5 months. Almost making us fail the school year, thank goodness we have two geeks on our side to help us catch up. But what was going on with the Professor back at home?" Butch asked.

"Now that's a question that deserved to be answered."

Butch and I looked up to see the Professor standing at the door way holding a cup of coffee and a bottle of pills in the other hand. We sat there in a few moments of silence as we watch the Professor taking his pills. Though I knew he shouldn't be taking his pills with his coffee he kept saying it was easier to take his pills. So after he placed the pills on the coffee table and sat down in his chair.

"While you guys were gone during this time Mojo was in Townsville causing trouble on every streets and corner." The Professor sighed. "I was force to be the mad scientist servant, so was Miss Bellum and the Mayor before he passed away."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well I couldn't get to my lab and I had no idea where you six were at all. Mojo kept saying he killed all of you guys but I didn't believe that. I know you girls wouldn't give up so easily when he took you girls away from home." The Professor replied.

"Are me and my brothers' chomped liver? You didn't miss us Pop?" Butch smirked.

"Well at that time I didn't really approve of the girls dating you three and I actually was hoping when we got you guys home that all of you six would have broken up. But now I'm stuck with three son-in-laws but it could be worst." The Professor chuckled.

"Professor!" I yelled, in a playful way.

"I love you too Pops." Butch smiled.

"Well anyways, Mojo wasn't the only mastermind behind the plan Princess was also behind it as well. She really came up with the plans and funded the project; Mojo was just her cover so that she wouldn't get caught. So Miss Bellum had an idea to hack into the computers to find you six so that we could send our best military force to come rescue you. But getting to the computers wasn't easy; Princess knew I or Miss Bellum would try to get you girls. So she put body control head bands on us so that we wouldn't have any control of our bodies. Then after a few weeks the Mayor pass away, Miss Bellum and I were about to give up hope. Until we heard Mojo and Princess fighting with each other. They were screaming about you guys escaping the island and were on your way to Townsville. But it wasn't you six who were on their way to us." The Professor smiled a little.

"Who was it?" Butch and I asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." The Professor sighed and getting up from his chair. "Now let get to work on those watches." The Professor said walking out of the room.

"Hey wait!" Butch yelled, getting up and following him back to the lab.

"We will find out soon?" I spoke to myself.

I didn't know what he meant but for some reason I did. I kind of feel like I already knew the answer but I guess I'll find out soon. I got up from the chair and went back to the lab and went about my business to work on my part of the time watches. Then I started to think in a couple of weeks, Mojo will be defeated. So this month is when Mojo and Princess are defeated for good and now I know why Princess is still in prison. I laugh at the thought on what Princess might be doing. Maybe she was cleaning everyone's dirty clothes or cleaning the bathrooms. I couldn't wait to beat up Mojo and Princess again. It was going to be like old times, I could already picture it now. Princess is up against the wall while I give her some punches and kicks to her face and then beating the crap out of Mojo. It was going to be so much fun going back in time to beat them up.

After a while the Professor decided to have one of the prototypes be tested out, I volunteer to test it. I couldn't wait to test it was going to be so much fun to go back in time. But the Professor I could only go a day ahead and back to today to see if it works. My lips went from being happy to frowning. I grabbed the watch and set the date and time to tomorrow, I looked at everyone who was thinking the same thing. "I sure hope this works." Then I took a deep sigh and I press the red button that was on the side of the watch.

When I opened my eyes I was still in the lap and everyone was looking at me. Then I looked behind me and I saw myself. I looked over at Butch and he was rubbing his eyes at disbelief. Then the Professor walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Don't worry kids remember Buttercup from yesterday was testing out the prototype? The Professor chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's kind of weird you know…" Brick pointed out.

"Oh tell yesterday me that the problem she is having with her part of the watch is that the yellow and green wires are in the wrong place." Blossom spoke out, smiling.

"Okay I will…" I smiled back.

"Oh man giant headache…"Buttercup sighed.

"Oh great I got something to look forward tomorrow.." I sighed.

"No kidding…" Buttercup laughed.

"Okay anything else before I go back?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah give this to Butch; it's the design that will work for the time watches." Butch said handing me the papers of the deigns.

"Give this to Boomer and Bubbles. This is the part where Boomer puts this thing with this thing." Boomer chuckled a little trying to explain. "Bubbles put this wire with this on so that that it could work…" Boomer smiled. "Sorry I have no idea what I'm saying but it will help make the process a lot faster."

"It's okay, I'm sure the Professor can figure out what you were talking about and get it done a lot sooner." I said taking the papers in my hands.

"Well you better get going Buttercup." The Professor smiled, walking a little back from me.

"Okay." I smiled and I press the back button and I was back where I was before I left.

I was standing in the same spot and the Professor and everyone was waiting for me to leave. But I guess they didn't know I had already left and was back too with some new information to give to them. Also tomorrow I'm going to feel a nasty headache tomorrow because I'll meet my past self. Oh boy time travelling was no joke to be taken lightly but I still don't understand it nor did the Professor. But I'll guess in the near future we'll just leave time alone and let it take its own course. I looked at everyone and took out some papers and handed them out to everyone at first they were confused and then a smile appeared on their faces. They all looked at each other and knew it had worked and they got some tips to help them with their parts. Butch was happy with his tomorrow self because now the time watches we're able to fit into them and work normally. Boomer and Bubbles went straight back to work when they read and understood what they had to do. Though Boomer forgot what he was looking at but the Professor came over and helped him. I told Blossom what Blossom tomorrow told me and now she was all set to place her part into the time watches.

I looked over at Brick who was working on some type of gun he really didn't say what he was working on. But I just knew it wasn't a part of the time machine but I guess it was important if no one was bothering him. I went back to my work and realized I was still confused on my part and my future self was too busy with a headache to tell me. I kind of threw a rage before Butch had to calm myself down then go back to his work. Just a week or so and the time watches will be in working order now that our tomorrow selves were able to help us move a little faster.

I couldn't wait to have my kids back home and in my sight as well. I will never take Scorpio and Sassy off of my eyes ever again. If I go somewhere with Butch they are coming with us, I miss them so much. But at the same time they were in my pass and I'm there with them by their side. I sighed and I wish I was my pass self I miss my kids way too much. I should stop thinking about my kids; I won't get the back soon if I don't get this done sooner. I worked as hard as I could still try to figure out what I was doing but I was too much of a hardhead to ask for the Professor's help. I just sat there in my chair and read through the manual until the day was over. Brick and Blossom decided to stay up a little longer and I went back into my old room. Butch lay down on the sofa, he felt like it wasn't okay to sleep in my old room. Because he said it was too girly for him, which was true because of my two sisters. But it was childhood room, I lay down on my side of the bed where my green stripe was and Bubbles went on her side. Boomer was down stairs in the living room sleeping on the sofa chair. I looked out the window and saw the stars in the sky before I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bubbles (Adult)**

Another week has past and we were finally getting closer to finish up this time watch. Thanks to the prototype that Buttercup tested was a lot of help. Because we were able to get tips and clues from our future selves, so when the next day after the test of the prototype. Everyone was a lot more ahead of where we were before and when we told the other Buttercup that was testing the prototype we gave her more tips to be able to advance our project. So after the next day we were so farther ahead we were getting happier because now we are closer on finishing it. I also couldn't wait to tell the girls that they were going to be big sisters. But when I try to call them I kept getting sent to voice mail, when I check our phones on our phone company. It seemed their phone had died out. Great…But I'm sure my girls were doing fine, I know my past self was trying to make them feel at home the best way she or I could. Boomer was ready to get the girls home and safe away from Mojo.

The Professor told us what was happening while we were stuck on the island, I cried a little. Not only my emotions were all over the place because I was pregnant but I felt like I was useless while I was stuck on the island. But I knew I couldn't do anything to change the past but get my kids out of their and defeat Mojo and Princess. But Boomer and Brick been telling Blossom and me that we should stay behind because we were pregnant. But I didn't stand for that, when I was pregnant with my girls I acted a lot like Buttercup. I was a hot head just like her and even though I was pregnant again I was becoming a hot head again. But there was no way I was staying behind while the others risk their life. I'm going no matter what and Blossom said the same thing to Brick as well. So as we were finishing up the projects we started to plan on what we were doing.

Butch been messing with the spy cameras that we sent back in time and notice that all the cameras on all three islands went into the same three directions. He followed one of them and found a hidden base being run by Townsville citizens. He figured if we take down the base camp that could be the key to where we could shut down the force shields and rescue everyone. So once we were almost done the Professor and Blossom just needed to put each piece together and into the watches.

Boomer and everyone else decided to get some training done before the big mission. I just stood in the back being the water girl. Boomer didn't want me to train for the baby's sake so I stood in the corner of the gym and watch everyone else train. I kind of feel useless at this point, I wanted to train as well but I know I couldn't or I would hurt the baby. So I watched from a far, Buttercup decided to take a break from the punching bag and come to the corner to keep me company.

"You ready?" Buttercup huffed.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asked, grabbing a bottle of water.

"I kind of feel useless; I can't train or help defeat Mojo and Princess either." I replied.

"Well think of it like this Bubble, your pregnant so you can't risk the baby's health or else you might lose the baby. But you've been a really big help in all of this, you've been holding us all together. You've helped out on your part of the project and now you're helping us by being our water girl." Buttercup giggled.

"Well glad I could be of service." I smiled.

"We'll soon be in the past, do you think it might affect you and Blossom's babies?" Buttercup asked.

"I wouldn't think so, I mean I tested the prototype and I went to the doctor and he said the baby was still fine." Bubbles answered.

"Well that's good-WAIT YOU DID WHAT!?" Buttercup yelled.

"I tested the prototype…" I replied holding the gym bag in front of me.

"When did you do this!?" Buttercup yelled.

"A week ago…" I sighed.

"Why?" Buttercup cried.

"Because I wanted to know if the baby would be okay, so I travel to my due date and I know what my baby is going to be." I giggled.

"Really!?" Buttercup cried, with joy in her voice.

"Yeah, it's going to be a little boy and he looks just like Boomer I made sure no one knew I was there. But he was so beautiful and I found out that Blossom is going to have twins!" I cried as well.

"No way!" Buttercup yelled.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone okay." I winked. "Just between us after we get the kids no more time traveling for the rest of our life."

"I hear that, so is it both girls or boys or both?" Buttercup asked, drinking her water.

"It's going to be a boy and a girl, I can't believe it!" I giggled.

"Good thing I and Butch just decided to have only two I can't take care that many kids." Buttercup laugh.

"Well I and Blossom decided that they are going to be our last. I'm having trouble on keeping an eye on my two girls." I smiled.

"So Blossom don't know she is having twins?" Buttercup asked.

"No, because the baby girl is hiding behind her brother so all you can see is one baby. So I went a little future to when Blossom gave birth to her twins and that's I how I found out about the twins." I giggled.

"Dang, Blossom and Brick are going to have a lot on their hands." Buttercup giggled as well looking at Brick. "I can see it now… Brick and Blossom will be dropping off their older three at our place."

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"So what are going to name the baby boy?" Buttercup asked.

"I was thinking to name him Blue…" I replied.

"Why Blue? Buttercup questioned.

"Because of his eyes, one of them is light blue like mine and dark blue like Boomers'. I just think the name Blue will fit him perfectly." I smiled.

"Blue…Blue…I like it, but is it going too spelled like the color blue or the other way." Buttercup questioned.

"I was going to use the color name I didn't know there was another way." I said.

"Well instead of B-L-U-E it was be spell B-L-E-U, just so it would look more like name and the kids won't make fun of him." Buttercup spoke, putting away the bottle of water.

"Thanks Buttercup, so B-L-E-U? I asked.

"Yep!" Buttercup smirked then bent down to my stomach. "Can't wait to see you Bleu!"

I smiled at Buttercup and I took her water and let her get back to her training. I couldn't wait to see Bleu in person even though I went into the future and saw him myself it wasn't the same because I couldn't hold him until I get to that point. My little baby Bleu, just wait a little bit and I'll see you soon.

For a couple more hours I watch the guys fighting each other until the gym was about to close. So when they were walking towards me I had to cover my noise and wrap Boomer's towel around my face.

"YOU GUYS STINK!" I cried trying to get some fresh air.

"Well we just got done working out." Brick pointed out.

"No way I'm flying next to you guys smelling like that! Go take a shower!" I coughed.

"But Honey…" Boomer cried trying to get close to me.

"Don't you even think about it Boomer!" I cried, my eyes getting watery.

"Nice try bro." Butch smirked placing his hand on Boomer's shoulder.

Buttercup sniffed under her arm pits and coughed. "Man I stink I'm taking a quick shower." Buttercup flew off to the girls showers.

Butch, Brick, and Boomer stood in front of me and I just pointed to the boy's showers. All of them sighed and flew off into the showers. I was so glad they didn't give me a hard time to go to showers. I quickly ran outside to finally get some air; I couldn't believe Boomer could smell that bad when he worked out. I'm going to have to keep an air freshener in my bag so when I hang out with them at the gym I could spray them all with it.

**Boomer (Adult)**

Butch and I were on one side of the right side of the shower room while Brick was on the left side of the showers. Butch started to crack some jokes about the past of when we came here one time and the girls were here working out.

"Remember the towel accident!" Brick pointed out.

"Yeah I remember when we snuck a cam snake into the air vent and saw them taking a shower together." Butch chuckled.

"Man though was the times." I smirked.

"I also remember when they were talking about us and we were listening to them through air vents." Brick said.

"Yeah I think that was the only time Buttercup confessed she really liked me and my body." Butch smirked in proudness.

"Hey remember we played that prank on them with the ghost in the air vents?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think that how I got Blossom started to talk to me." Brick pointed out.

"I think so all the girls started to pay attention to us after that." Butch smirked.

"Hey I wonder if Buttercup could hear us." I gulped.

We all looked over at the air vent that was on the wall in front of us and just stared at it.

"I don't think so; I mean they should have fixed that problem a long time of ago." Butch replied, trying to hide is scared face with a smirk.

"_Oh you'd be very wrong boys!" _Buttercup yelled.

"Hi Babe!" Butch yelled back.

"_I'm going to let this pass, but if you do something like this again all three of you boys will pay. Got it!" _Buttercup screamed.

"Yes ma'am!" We all cried back.

"Your wife is scary Butch." I whispered.

"Tell me about it…" Butch hissed.

After we took our showers and got into some clean clothes we met the girls outside. We headed back home Brick was in the lead Buttercup and Butch was in the middle and Bubbles and I were behind everyone. I kept looking at Bubbles who seemed to be in her own little world, because when I went to grab her hand she didn't notice it until I pulled her a little closer to me. We smiled and started to talk about names for the baby, I was hoping for a boy though it was nice to have girls I wanted a little boy to hang out with when I went out on Boy's Day. Brick made it up and decided to take the boys out on a fun day and hang out and do nothing but boy stuff. I kind of felt let out because I didn't have a son to take with. But Connor decided to pretend to be my son when we went out of Boy's Day. It was nice but I wanted my own, but while we were going over names. Bubbles said she had the perfect name if it was boy and that we would name him Bleu. At first I was confused, because who would want to be named Bleu that sounded like the color blue? I mean I know we both like blue and have blue eyes but calling our son Bleu, would be a little weird. But she said that it would be prefect and to trust her with the name when the time comes to find out what the baby will be. I couldn't wait either, I sighed as we got closer to the Professor's house. We landed in front of the house and walked in side finding Blossom and the Professor in the kitchen.

We walked in there and sat at the table where they were waiting for us. The grin on Blossom's face we knew it was good news. She told us to close our eyes and when she was finally done with whatever she was doing she said to open our eyes. We looked confused at first until I looked down at the table and notice a dark blue watch in front of me. I picked it up and I looked over at the others who were impressed by the watch. Blossom showed us hers' and started to show us how to use it. We couldn't believe it we were about to get our kids back, I couldn't wait to see my girls and tell them the news about the baby. Brick and Blossom was thinking the same thing with their kids. Tomorrow we set on our journey back to the past.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Brick (Adult)**

Today was the big day; today we go back to the past and rescue the kids and ourselves as well. The big beat down with Princess and Mojo was just in a couple years back and we were all ready. We woke up early getting ready, I was getting changed into black jeans that been through a lot of battles. They were torn up and losing their colors, I put a black tight sweater before I put on my torn up red t-shirt. The sleeves were ripped and the bottom of the shirt was tearing a part, I pulled a string and another layer of the shirt was gone. I put on my black sneakers and a red baseball cap on my head that my kids gave me for my birthday. It said "# 1 Dad". I was ready and I grabbed the gun off of the shelf and was waiting for the others down stairs in the lab.

**Blossom (Adult)**

I put on my black tights and my hot pink dress; I place a black belt around my waist. I was trying to make it look like the dress I wore when I was little girl. Then I grabbed my white boots with black laces and black gloves that didn't cover my fingers. I put my hair up in a ponytail ting it with my red ribbon and places heart shape earrings on my ears. I looked into the mirror and realize how much I have grown. I took a deep sigh and walked out of my old room and went down to the lab to find Brick and the Professor waiting.

**Butch (Adult)**

I put on my dark green shirt on; it had no sleeves so that way my muscles could move freely when I beat up Mojo. Then I grabbed my black and green cameo pants and put on my military boots on as well. I grabbed my sweat bands that the kids gave me for Christmas and place them on each hand. Then I grabbed my military tags and placed them around my neck and I went down stairs to the lab to meet Brick, Blossom, and the Professor.

**Buttercup (Adult)**

I put on my black ripped up t-shirt and my small green jacket and I grabbed my dark green skinny jeans and my black boots that went over my pants. They had white laces and white circles on the side of my ankles. I grabbed my gloves that covered my fingers but my thumb; I crack my neck and looked into the mirror. I grabbed my gold heart shape necklace and placed it around my neck. Inside the heart was a picture of my family and me at the due date for both of my kids. I smiled at the picture and walked out and met up with Butch, Brick, Blossom, and the Professor.

**Boomer (Adult)**

I put on my dark blue sweaters that had black stripe going across around me in the middle of the sweater. I grabbed my black ripped up jeans and black shoes. Then I grabbed my black bandana and tied it on my head. I took my white and black gloves that didn't cover any of my fingers but my thumb. I took a deep sigh feeling a little nervous because I was going to be meeting my younger selves soon. I walked out of the room and meet up with Brick, Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, and the Professor that were waiting in the lab.

**Bubbles (Adult)**

I put on my knee high black tights and place my light blue shirt on top of it. I put my hair up into two pony tails like I had it when I was a little girl. But my hair grew over the hair but I kept up with it. My hair only touched to my shoulders and I picked out a blue tank top and a black under shirt with small straps. I put on the black shirt first and then put on my blue shirt where it selves was a little lower than they should be. I grabbed my white stockings and black school girl shoes. I looked into the mirror making sure everything looked alright and then before I walked out of the room I grabbed my black gloves that cover all my fingers and thumb and met up with the others that was waiting down stairs for me in the lab.

**The Professor**

I looked at my three girls that had grown up into beautiful young girls, and their rowdyruff husbands into almost fine gentlemen. I walked them over through their plans and remember not to stay long in the past which could change the future. I told them that I had Brick work on something different while the others worked on the time machine watches. Brick had to build a gun to erase their younger selves' memory of the kids. So that way the future wouldn't change when they came back with the kids. I took a deep sigh before giving each of them their own time watches I gave my girls each a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I backed up from them and Brick set the watches already and all they had to do was press the button. They looked at each other and then back at me and press the button. Then a flash of white light appeared and they were gone.

"Good luck…" I sighed.

**Brick (Adult)**

I opened my eyes and I was floating front of an island above an ocean of waters. I took a deep sigh and I looked to my right and I was Blossom, Butch, and Boomer. Then I looked to my left and saw Buttercup and Bubbles. We've made it back all together and we didn't have a lot of time to dilly dally. I told Butch and Buttercup to find the flying cameras and take down the base. I told Boomer and Bubbles to split up to find the other two islands. Before they left Blossom gave us all ear phones so that way we could all talk to each other. I watch Butch and Buttercup leave to find the base and Boomer and Bubbles taking opposite ways to find the other two islands. Blossom and I circle the out skirt of the island that was in front of us, I didn't want to go to close because I don't know how far out the force shield was. And I didn't want risk both of us losing our powers either. I took was looking on the beach and I notice some people were on the beach, I used my telescope eyes to fix onto the people. It was Bubbles and Boomer's island; they looked like they were trap. Some animals were closing in on them and they were getting closer to the rampaging waters. I saw Katie and Sarah behind them while Bubbles and Boomer were waving sticks at the blood thirsty animals. I chuckled a little because Boomer looked like an idiot swing around the stick. But I shook my head I motion Blossom to meet me on the other side of the island of where I saw them.

"Blossom I see them, it's Bubbles, Boomer, Katie, and Sarah!" I yelled.

"Are they okay?" Blossom cried.

"No they are surrounded and I don't know what to do." I replied.

"I know we can scare them off with our screams!" Blossom yelled, coming a little closer to me and stop in front of me.

"Okay." I replied.

Blossom and I took a deep breath and started to scream at a very high pitch so loud that because of our super powers. If we screamed into a normal person's ear their ears would bleed and they would become deaf. I screamed with all my might pushing all the air out of my lungs and into my scream. I opened my eyes a little and saw the animals backing off and running back into the jungle. I looked over at Blossom, she had her eyes closed tight and she too was screaming with all her might. I opened my eyes again I saw Boomer, Bubbles, and the girls trying to cover their ears from our screams. I started to fade away my scream and I tap Blossom on her arm to cut off the scream. When we stop and looked down at Boomer and the others they uncovered their ears and looked up to see us. They were so happy to see us but not as much at the girls were, because they knew their parents were here.

"UNCLE BRICK! AUNT BLOSSOM!" Katie yelled waving at us.

"WHERE IS MOM AND DADDY!" Sarah cried out, waving at us too.

"THEY ARE RESCUING THE OTHERS!" Blossom yelled back.

"AUNT BUTTERCUP AND UNCLE BUTCH ARE GOING TO TURN OFF THE FORCE SHIELD SO YOU GIRLS CAN FLY OFF OF THE ISLAND!" I screamed out.

"HOW LONG TO WE HAVE TO WAIT!?" Past Boomer asked.

"WE'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN WE HEAR FROM THEM!" I replied.

"GOOD I CAN'T WAIT TO GET OFF OF THIS ISLAND AND GO HOME!" Past Bubbles yelled.

"I KNOW!" Blossom giggled.

"WE ALSO GOT SOME GOOD NEWS FOR YOU GIRLS!" I yelled.

"WHAT IS IT UNCLE BRICK!?" Katie and Sarah asked.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE BIG SISTERS! YOUR MOTHER IS HAVING ANOTHER BABY!" Blossom cried out.

"WHAT!?" Past Bubbles and Past Boomer cried out.

"REALLY!?" Katie and Sarah screamed with joy.

"YEAH! WE DON'T KNOW THE GENDER YET BOY BOOMER, YOU'RE HOPING IT IS A BOY AND SO ARE YOU BUBBLES!" I yelled back.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Past Boomer cried out.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO BE ME OF THE FUTURE!" Past Bubbles smiled.

"DON'T WORRY YOU'LL BE OUR BUBBLES SOON!" Blossom smiled back.

**Bubbles (Adult)**

I flew across the waters and I looked at my reflection in the water. I let my hand glide through the water as I flew. Then dolphins came up out of the water on my right side and I almost didn't notice the island until a baby dolphin on my left side came up out of the water. I stop and I looked over at the island and I flew up high and over making sure I didn't get to close. I didn't hear anything from Butch or Buttercup about the force shield being turned off yet. So flew looking over the island and I notice a raven hair girl sitting on top of the tree. I notice some other raven hair people at the beach playing around. It was Buttercup and Butch Island! I flew a little closer until I felt some of my power drain away and pulled away quickly. I took a deep breath and cupped my hands on the side of my lips.

"BUTTERCUP!" I screamed hoping to get past Buttercup attention.

The raven hair girl looked up at me and her green lime eyes widen and she almost fell out of the tree before she caught herself. I notice I also caught the attention of the others that was on the beach. Scorpio and Sassy were jumping with joy when they saw me.

"AUNT BUBBLES, WHERE IS MOM AND DAD!?" Sassy cried out.

"THEY ARE SHUTTING DOWN THE FORCE SHIELD AS WE ARE SPEAKING!" I replied back.

"SO WE'RE FINALLY GETTING OFF OF THIS CRAZY ISLAND!?" Past Butch yelled.

"YEAH! YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT A BIT AND THEN YOU GUYS CAN FLY OFF OF THIS CRAZY ISLAND!" I cried back.

"THAT'S AWESOME! I CAN'T WAIT TO TAKE TO THE AIR AGAIN!" Past Buttercup smiled.

"JUST BE PAITINCE AND YOU 'LL BE FLYING SOON!" I smiled back.

**Boomer (Adult)**

I flew over the water and I looked up the sky, hoping I would come up to the island where my girls were on. But I should be so lucky to fly up to that island but I took a deep sigh. The clouds were forming into a little baby and a smile appeared on my face. Bubbles and I were going to have another baby I hope it's not twins again. I don't know if I could handle another set of twins all those sleepless night. I remember if we finally got Sarah to finally fall asleep Katie would start crying for attention. Then Sarah would start crying and we would be up countless nights with their crying. But even though I hated them for keeping me up all those nights I loved them with all my hearts and I wouldn't trade them for the world. Now a new family member was on its way.

I started to come up on an island and to go up a little higher just to be on the safe side so I wouldn't lose my powers. I flew up until I was able to overlook the island. I looked around trying to spot my family. I flew around in a little circle until I notice a bunch of red heads at a cliff and was three little red heads were throwing rocks while one was relaxing and the other one fishing. No doubt it was Brick and Blossom's island.

"HEY GUYS!" I yelled.

Brick, Blossom, and the kids stop what they were doing and the kids were jumping with joy. Brick and Blossom were speechless beyond words, they couldn't believe they were looking at the future Boomer.

"UNCLE BOOMER WHERE IS MOM AND DAD!?" Connor cried out.

"THEY ARE AT ANOTHER ISLAND LOOKING FOR THE OTHERS!" I replied back.

"ARE THEY OKAY!?" Dean yelled.

"ARE WE GETTING OUR POWERS BACK SOON?" Ruffina cried.

"THEY ARE FINE, AND AUNT BUTTERCUP AND UNCLE BUTCH WILL LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU GUYS CAN USE YOUR POWERS AGAIN!" I yelled.

"WE ARE GOING TO KICK SOME MOJO'S BUTT!?" Past Bricked asked.

"YEAH, AND PRINCESS AS WELL SHE'S BEHIND IT TOO!" I answered.

"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HER!" Past Blossom cried.

"DON'T WORRY YOU WILL, AND KIDS!" I yelled.

"WHAT!?" They yelled together.

"YOUR GOING TO HAVE A NEW BABY SIBBLING!" I replied.

"NOOOOOOooooo!" Connor and Dean cried.

"YAY I'M GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER!" Ruffina cried in joy.

"NO WAY, AND YOU LET BLOSSOM TRAVEL BACK IN TIME!" Past Brick yelled with anger in his voice.

"DON'T WORRY SHE'S OKAY!" I sighed.

"IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL!?" Past Blossom asked.

"DON'T KNOW YET YOUR ONLY TWO WEEKS PREGNANT" I replied.

"ARE WE GOING TO BE ABLE TO MEET OUR FUTURE SELVES IN PERSON!?" Brick yelled.

"YEAH, THEN WE ARE GOING TO KICK SOME BUTT!" I yelled back.

"GOOD!" Everyone replied together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Buttercup (Adult)**

Butch and I flew off to find the base where all the cameras went too once they were done looking for us. Butch for once, without telling him to do so, recorded the camera's tracks and we were following it straight to it. Bubbles contacted me telling me that she found my kids and our younger selves and that everyone was alright. I was so relieved to hear that the kids were safe and okay, Butch was also glad to hear it as well. We were flying next to each other and we didn't say a word to each other on our way to the base. I really didn't have much to say anyways, I was too focusing on getting the kids out of this time period and back home. Butch on the other hand, trying to keep the flight fun before we got into battle kept messing with my head. When I checked my side to see if he was still there he wasn't, and when he tap my shoulder on my other side and looked to see if we was there he wasn't. Then when I check my back on my other side we was there laughing his butt off. I smiled a little, no matter how old he is he will still be that punk up boy I fell in love with in high school. He took a hold of my hand and we flew the rest of the way hand in hand.

We started to come up to a building that was out in the middle of nowhere in the oceans. I let go of Butch and he flew up a little further with me following behind. We got up to the building and we were standing in front of a large steal door. I looked around and I looked behind me to see some cameras coming back from their journey. Butch grabbed my hand and we hid on the side of the building. Our backs were up against the way and Butch was watching from the corner of his eye watching the door open while cameras flew in. Just as the door was about to close we both flew in and planted our feet down on the metal floors. We looked around and notice all the cameras entering a compartment and shutting down for the rest of the day. Butch started to walk around and I followed behind him ready to strike at any time. We came at a split hallway and I took the right hallway and Butch took the left hallway. We told each other to call for each other if we get into trouble.

I walked down the long hallway just to find a dead end, and not a door in sight either. What kind of base was this? A long hallway with no doors? I mean who came up with this design of the base; if it was me I would put some doors in the hallway. I leaned up against the dead end wall and started to think. Usually I don't do the thinking when teams up like this I just follow Blossom's orders or Bricks'. But now I was on my own and knowing Butch, being my counterpart and all, he just took orders and did them. Like I do, so I couldn't ask him what to do, I started to press more of my weight against the wall. Then I started to hear a rumbling sound and the wall behind me opened and I fell into another hallway. I picked myself up and when I looked up there was nothing but Princess portraits all over the walls. I quickly called in Butch…

"_Buttercup what's wrong!?" _Butch asked scared in his voice.

"I WENT BLIND!" I cried in to the ear piece.

"_What happened!?" _Butch demanded.

"There are too many Princess's pictures everywhere! I think I'm permanently blind forever, they're so ugly." I cried again.

"…_Really…Butterbutt really?" _Butch said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm really going to miss seeing that perfectly good looking body of yours." I giggled, trying to be funny.

"_Okay Buttercup stop messing around, you'll get to see it when we get home right now let's focus on rescuing the kids." _Butch chuckled.

"Alright, trying to make myself feel better while looking at these entire Princess pictures." I replied.

"_At least you're not looking at Mojo's pictures, some of them I'm embarrassed to call him my Dad." _Butch said.

"Well I guess that is a good thing, I'll call you when I find the computer." I replied before I hanged up.

I shivered again and started to walk down the hallway but my eyes were looking at the ground. I felt unnatural; it was like Princess was staring down at me. I started to walk like a stick person and not really bending my legs as I kept walking. Only glancing up every couple of seconds making sure I didn't bump into anything. Then when I glanced up I saw a brown door saying **"KEEP OUT TOP PRIVY!"** I stop in front of the door looking at the word "privy" wondering what did that word meant again. Then I remembered back in high school when we had to read "The Great Gatsby" the word privy was mention in that story. It meant "secret" I guess Princess liked the word that was used in the book. I opened the door and I walked into a big room I walked around in a little circle until my eyes made contact with a giant super computer.

I ran to the computer and stared at the buttons wondering what I should do until I heard a door open. I turn around my fits ready for action and when the person walked through I put my hands down. It was Butch, his path way also brought him here, and he ran toward me and hugged me. I in return gave him a hug back. Butch looked at the computer and stare intensely at it I watched his head lower looking at the buttons and keypad. He took a deep sigh and started to press buttons and started to turn knobs.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" I asked.

"Nope but I'm sure my knowledge I learned in high school about hacking, I'm pretty sure I'm pressing the right buttons." Butch smirked.

"Well I'm sure you do." I smiled.

"Well look at this." Butch pointed out.

He was pointing at a radar screen that had pictures of three islands and an orb surrounding it. Then three knobs were right under the screen, I placed my hand on the middle knob and started to twist it to the right making the orb expanding more. Then I my ears started to ring and I answered my ear piece.

"_What the heck are you doing over there!?" _Brick yelled.

"I don't know and neither does Butch!" I yelled back.

"_Well whatever you did, I and Blossom are now swimming in the water! The force shield expanded!"_ Bricked cried out.

"Oh so that what that does." I giggled a little.

"_Buttercup just please shut off that shield so I can do a super spin and dry myself off." _Blossom cried in the back ground.

"Okay…" I replied, and I twisted the knob all the way to the left and Butch did the same on the other two.

"Better?" I asked.

"_Much now meet back here so we can move on to phase two." Brick replied. _

Butch and I looked at each other and at the doors we came through thinking if we should go back the way we came from. We both shook the thought out of our head and looked up at the ceiling. We both nodded and we grabbed the giant computer and threw it up at the ceiling making a giant hole for us to fly out of. We flew out and started dance a little in the sky; I was going to see my kids again after all this time. Though it was almost like a month since I seen my kids, I missed them like crazy. We flew as fast as we could until we saw a light blue streak being followed behind different shades of green streaks. It was Bubbles and us, I couldn't hold it any longer I flew past Butch and started to yell at them. Butch was following close behind me and we were so happy as could be.

"BUBBLES!" I cried out trying to get her attention.

She stop in midair and looked over to my view and pointed out to me for the other people to see me and Butch. Two green streaks started to fly straight at me and Butch and we flew faster to them with our arms open out wide. I started to get a better vision of my kids, Scorpio was in his ripped up clothes, jeans ripped in half to become shorts and his shirt's selves was torn off. His face and skin was scratch up a bit. Sassy's hair grew out a little more wild and her clothes too was ripped up. Her shirt's straps looked like they were ripped and tied back together and her pants was full of holes and on side was shorter than the other. Her skin was also beaten up as well. Tears started to form in my eyes as we got closer to the kids, and I took a hold of Scorpio and Butch took a hold of Sassy. I was embracing Scorpio and started to cry I was so glad to have my son back in my arms again. I looked over at Butch who was spinning Sassy around and hugging her tightly to him. Then Scorpio and Sassy let go of us and switch so that I could hold Sassy and Butch could hold Scorpio. Butch then grabbed me and Sassy and pulled us into a big bear hug our family was back together. Butch was sniffling a bit but he was holding them back and kissing the kids foreheads.

I looked up and Bubbles and our younger selves meet up with us. I looked at my younger self and gave out a smile. I smiled back of course and we looked at each other for a few moments.

"Wow…" Past Butch sighed.

"What?" Butch asked.

"I didn't think I would like kids in the future but after hanging out with Scorpio and Sassy. I'm so looking forward to being you my friend." Past Butch smirked while shaking Butch's hand.

"So how much so I really change?" Past Buttercup leaned in towards me.

"Oh we both get our wish to act a little more like our sisters but don't worry we're still the same tough girl." I winked.

"Okay good, I don't want to become too much of a wuss." Past Buttercup giggled.

"Well seeing you guys reunite with your kids, let's head back so I can see my girls again and tell them the big news." Bubbles smiled.

"What's the big news?" Past Buttercup asked.

"I'm four weeks pregnant with my third child." Bubbles replied.

"Congratulations Bubbles!" Past Butch smiled.

"Thanks Butch!" Bubbles smiled.

"Now let's get moving!" I yelled.

We all went back to flying back to where we first started off; the kids flew between Butch and me as we flew. Bubbles was in the lead while of younger selves were between us. Bubbles were dancing a little she couldn't wait to see her girls again. It was going to be on big happy party when we meet up with Brick, Boomer, Blossom, and the others. I looked up headed and an island started too appeared before us and we saw figures standing on the beach waving at us. It was Brick, Blossom, younger Boomer and Bubbles, and the girls. Then I looked behind me, only because I felt like someone was following me. When I did it were Boomer and the reds slowly gaining speed towards us. I whistled at Bubbles to turn her head around so that she could meet Boomer again. She waved at him and gave him a smile; he flew up a bit closer and was flying next to Bubbles now. Younger Brick and Butch greeted each other with a fist bump not see each. Younger Buttercup and Blossom greeted each other with a hug and smiled at us and Blossom was thanking us for saving them. Butch and I greeted our red headed niece and nephews and gave them a kiss each on their foreheads. We were so happy to see them again, the kids were also happy to see each other's as well. They couldn't be happier to get out of this place, as we got closer to the beach. Boomer and Bubbles flew a little faster to meet their girls that were on the island. Connor, Dean, and Ruffina followed them behind but were heading toward Brick and Blossom that was sitting on the beach. They too looked a lot different from the last time I saw them. Connor's favorite red hoodie was torn up with holes on the selves, his uniform pants were ripped up and his hair was tied up in a red ribbon that was ripped. Dean's hair was also tied back as well; his uniform jacket was ripped apart for his shoulders to move freely. His uniform's tag that was on the jacket was ripped off as well. His pants was faded and ripped up, his skin also took a beating as well with new scars. Ruffina's uniform was more incomplete her jacket was missing and her outfit was just more ripped up than torn. A hole here and there and she was missing a tap shoe and a sock as well. Her skin had scars all over her body and mostly her face.

When I got a better look at the Bubbles and Boomer's girls that was on the island. Sarah jumped around showing off a blood faded stain on her back and peck marks all over her body. Her right leg was pretty bit and her left arm was scratch all over. Her hair grew a little bit too and was tied into two pony tails like Bubbles's hair. Katie wasn't bad looking like Sarah was, but her skin was pecked all over as well and her clothes were dirty and full of holes that looked like birds pecked at it.

**Brick (Teen)**

When we reached the island, we meet up with our Boomer and Bubbles. Butch and I locked our little brother in our double head nuggy. Messing up his hair pretty bad, our brother seemed too looked like he went to war. His body was beaten up from head to toe his sweater was gone and his white undershirt was full of dry blood stains. Butch looked like he came back from boot camp his muscles were ripped, his clothes looked like they were going to pop off any minute. I looked over at the girls, our girls, they were giving each other a hug and Bubbles was squeaking her head off in joy. Bubbles looked like the two little girls that older Boomer and Bubbles were hugging to death. She too was beat up from head to toe like our Boomer and their future kids were.

After we greeted each other again we turn too look over at our future selves and watch them hug the kids and kiss them. I was mostly watching me and my family; I was spinning Ruffina round in the air while Dean and Connor were holding onto my back. Blossom was watching them and tears were forming in her eyes, she was so happy to be back with her kids again. Ruffina arms were around my neck and Connor and Dean went over to Blossom and hugging her dearly. Then my future self-gave Ruffina to Blossom so she could hold her as well. Then he stretch out his arms and wrapped them around all of them. Holding him close, I knew I didn't want to let them go and when he did he looked over at us. Then I looked over at future Boomer and Bubbles who were sitting on the sand hugging each other close. The Sarah, that Connor showed me a picture of on his phone before it died out, was sitting in Boomer's lap and Katie in Bubbles' lap. Bubbles and her girls were crying in joy and Boomer was just holding them close to him and kissing their foreheads. Then over at future Butch and Buttercup they were tossing their kids in the air and switching them out to hug them both and then having a big family hug. Then they toss their kids in the air. They were weird, guess they couldn't give enough of that their kids being in their hands again.

Then my future self-walked up to us with the others future selves stopping what they were doing and walked up behind him. We stood face to face each other, I looked down and saw the kids looking us. It was like looking into the mirror staring at myself and then my future self-took a deep sigh and looked over at Blossom and Bubbles and then at our Blossom and Bubbles.

"We need future Blossom and Bubbles to switch with past Blossom and Bubbles." Future Brick said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Blossom and Bubbles are pregnant and I'm not risking our kid when we go into battle." Future Brick yelled.

"Hey! What about us!?" Butch and Buttercup cried out.

"I know my future self is not pregnant but I want to kick some butt too!" Buttercup cried.

"I know you do, but I need you to get Scorpio, Sassy, and the others back at the Professor's house." Future Buttercup replied.

"Yeah, we can't risk the kid's sake." Future Butch walked forward.

"But Dad, we have super powers we can help out too!" Scorpio cried.

"Yeah when are we ever going to use our powers to beat up bad guys!?" Sassy yelled.

"Dad, I speak for all of us that we can fight alongside with you guys and your past selves and defeat Mojo!" Connor step forward walking over to my side.

"Connor-" Future Blossom got caught off.

"I know you want us to be safe but it's our time to shine! You know you need us!" Dean spoke aloud, walking over to my side standing in front of my future self.

Then the other kids walked over to each of us standing side by side of their younger parents. They all felt like it was their job as well to help protect their family as well. We looked at each other and so did our future selves. Future Butch and Boomer took a deep sigh and looked back on my older self.

"Look kids, I know you want to help." Future Brick started to talk.

"But this ain't your battle it's ours." Future Butch step forward.

"Don't worry you'll get your own villains soon enough, they are going to start popping our soon." Future Boomer smiled, trying to make the kids feel better.

"Yeah, this is just between us and our past selves." Future Blossom said.

The kids looked at each other and then back to our future selves and they all sighed together. But it wasn't a normal sigh I could feel it they had something planned up their sleeves. We all knew it, but our future selves didn't seem to notice it. So Future Blossom and Bubbles switch with our Blossom and Bubbles. I took our group up into the air and started to fly back to Townsville but I flew into a different direction than the normal one. My future self and the others flew the normal route, I tilted my head towards Connor to signal him to fly up to me so I could talk to him.

"So, son…what do you and the kids have in mind?" I smirked at him.

"Once we get to Grandpa's house we fly to Mojo's lair and kick some butt!" Connor replied returning the smirk.

"So we leave your mother and Aunt Bubbles at the Professor's house and fly off?" I asked making sure that was his original plan.

"Yes." Connor nodded.

It didn't take us long to get to the Professor's house when we got there the house was all torn down. Every house looked like it was hunted or abandon, Mojo surely out did himself this time. Buttercup opened the door to let Future Blossom and Bubbles. Then I quickly closed the door and used my eye laser to shut the door tight.

"Sorry Dear but I got some monkey butt to kick!" I chuckled before me, the gang, and the kids flew off to Mojo's lair.

I looked back and Blossom kicked the door open both of them looked at us. But they didn't chase us which was strange they waved at us. I took a deep sigh and looked up ahead of me staring down at Mojo's lair. The lair that was on top of a volcano that was covered so it would erupt again. But I always imagine that happening one day. I looked to my right to see Connor and Dean and then on my left was Ruffina. Then I looked behind me and each kid was paired up with their younger version of their parents. I smiled and I looked over at Connor nodded him to get ready for the big beat down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Connor**

My siblings, cousins, and I flew side by side next to our parents younger selves. My Mom and Aunt Bubbles were left behind when we locked them into Grandpa's house. When I saw them waving at us I knew we were going to get it when we got back. I knew when we didn't listen to them and go off on our own after they told us no. They would wave at us and when we got home we got a beat down from Dad. But it I knew something wasn't right I could feel it, I don't know how to explain it. I guess you could call it a power of some sort, but when I hear a plan I would usually get a feeling of the outcome. So when I heard my family's plan my air started to stick up on the back of my neck. Something was going to happen when they got to Mojo's lab and we had to get there before anything happens.

I looked over at my cousins, who were beaten up from our journey from being in the past. I look at my brother and I could see he grew up a lot. While we were on the island he actually steps up to the plate to be the second oldest responsible brother to our little sister. Now we had another sibling coming. I couldn't believe it, what were my parents thinking!? Aren't they too old to be having any more kids!? I mean, that's just more siblings to watch when we go anywhere and making sure they stay out of trouble. Even though that's my parents' job I always felt like the third parent because when my Dad would be out on late shifts. I had to help Mom take care of Dean and Ruffina. I looked over at Sassy and motion my hand to signal her to come up to talk to me. Sassy and I are really great friends you could say best friends we've always been together since as long as I could remember.

She flew next to me and I could see all the scratches and bruises on her face. Most of them looked like her and Scorpio got into fights while they were on the island. Her dark forest green eyes looked into my crimson eyes. I took a deep sigh and looked in front of me then back at her.

"I have this bad feeling." I spoke.

"What do you mean?" Sassy raised her eyebrow.

"I have a feeling our parents are going to be in big trouble once we get there." I sighed.

"Dude don't even worry about it, I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Sassy smirked.

"But Sassy I have a bad feeling about our parents but us as well." I hissed.

"Bro, how long have we know each other?" Sassy asked.

"Since we were in diapers." I answered raising my eyebrow.

"How many times have I told you since we were little that even though you have a bad feeling everything will turn out alright, and I have been right?" Sassy smiled.

"Okay hold on… 11 years…carry the 2….times it by…..I would say about 38 times and in counting" I replied smiling.

"See everything will be alright, nerd boy." Sassy giggled, wrapping her arm around my neck.

"Haha thank you for the comment." I chuckled, taking her arm off of me.

"Ugh, you know what we need in our time!" Sassy sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Our own counterparts, ya know? It would beat my male counterpart's butt!" Sassy giggled.

"Then the end would be near if you had a male version of yourself." I chuckled.

"Please my brain would hurt if there were a female you!" Sassy yelled.

"What do you mean your brain will hurt your always traveling?" I cried.

"Then you'll use your brain waves and put all those boring things into my head and blow up my brain…." Sassy said trying to sound crazy.

"Please I would have done that a long time ago." I sighed.

"Oh you can actually do that bro?" Sassy asked, backing up from me.

"No! But Dean can." I chuckled titling my head over to Dean.

"Creepy I bet he transfer a lot of weird things into your head." Sassy giggled.

"No he goes into my brain to take stuff out to cheat on his tests and homework." I sighed.

"Oooohhhh I see, smart brother." Sassy commented.

"Whatever!" I sighed.

We started to get near to Mojo's base and the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up. Brick stopped in front of us and told us to follow Boomer to enter the other way. We nodded our head in agreement and followed Boomer to another entry. We followed him to the front door while I watch our younger parents break into the ceiling. Boomer took out a key card and ran it through the scanner and the door opened. Once inside we walked or floated our way down a long hallway until we reached one part of the lair. It was like a house the living room, kitchen, and dining room table. Then I notice something that really popped out I saw four doors, one door was a plain dark brown but the other three was a dark red, dark blue, and a dark green. On the red door it had words engraved onto it saying _**"Keep Out or Else!"**_, then on the blue door it said the same thing, but on the last one it said the same thing but the word "else" was crossed out with red paint and below it it said _**"Your Dead Meat!"**_. Uncle Butch was very clear on his door of what he would do to you if you go into his room. Boomer walked up to a wall and pressed his hand on it, when he took his hand off the wall opened into an elevator. We followed in after him and we all notice a picture of our Dads and Grandpa Jojo. They looked happy; Dad looked like he was around Ruffina's age. Sassy grabbed the picture without Boomer noticing and gave it to Ruffina. She took the picture and smiled at it and placed it in her skirt pocket. Then we heard a "ding" sound and the doors opened up again. We looked at the hallway that led to a door on the other side and we followed Boomer to the other side. But he turned around to face us with a serious look, now Uncle Boomer is never the last person you think to be serious. But he stared us down with his dark shady blue eyes, if Dad was next to him it making the same face you would not have a doubt of reason that they weren't twins. Though Brick, Butch, and Boomer were triplets, that's the beside the point.

"Okay guys, I need you to promise me that you won't let Mojo see you! If he does there's no telling what could happened, especially don't let Princess see you either. She will kill you once you are in his hands. She hates your mother and will do anything to break them down and she will use you. So promise me you'll fly fast enough so they don't even get a glimpse of you guys." Boomer said in a deep tone.

"We promise." We nodded together.

We watched him open the door and flew straight in but when he did before we flew in there flying around like crazy bees. We heard Boomer yelled and cried in pain, I backed everyone behind me and I peeked my eyes over the door. I saw a red head girl in a yellow dress; a black bleat was around her waist. A tiara on her head her hair was in two cotton ball ponytails wearing black high knee boot with yellow laces. She had a gun in her hand and she was pointing at Boomer, and I bottle was on the end of the bottle and filling up with dark blue goo. She laughed and it was a very high pitch laugh. My ears almost bleed on how high pitch it was.

"I knew the little blue boy was somewhere!" She laughed.

I looked behind her to see our Grandpa Jojo was holding a bigger version of the same gun. But he was it had more bottles around it each color of goo looked like the color that represent my family. Then I saw my family pinned down to the grown turning a pale green with spots all over them. I growled with anger and cursed under my breath. Then Princess turn to face my parents and it seem to have already notice that there were older version of my parents. She walked over to my Dad, the younger version, and picked up his head with her finger.

"Bricky dear, I can let you live if you disowned your love to Blossom. You and I can own the world with your powers and my riches we can become the King and Queen of this puny planet." Princess smiled, fluttering her eyes.

"Only in your wacked up dream will we ever disown our love to Blossom!" Both Brick hissed.

"You're just a fool Brick to not fall for a woman like me!" Princess growled, dropping younger Brick's head.

Then she looked over at everyone and notice older Blossom and Bubbles was not with them and she smiled. She pointed too two robot guards and order them to find them. Then she gave the other robot slave the gun that was pointed at Boomer. She walked over to another gun and smiled at it then she looked back at them.

"You know what this is?" Princess giggled. "It's a gun my Daddy bought me and it's filled with its own version of Chemical X."

"What do you mean your own version…?" Past Blossom groaned.

"This gun makes more of your own counterparts, but more evil than the last. But it makes two genders one bad female and one bad male. So I'll have my own version of the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys! An army strong and evil than you six! And this time I will be the leader!" Princess laughed.

"But…they won't listen to you!" Past Butch groaned.

"Yeah! We didn't listen to Mojo when he made us!" Boomer cried out.

"This is very true, I Mojo Jojo couldn't even keep my evil boys under my control! Though they are my son and I love them very much, I Mojo Jojo would like to ask how you will make sure the new Powerpuff and Rowdyruff will stay under your command!" Mojo demanded.

"Easy in the Chemical X it already tells them that I'm their leader! My Daddy made sure of that!" Princess yelled.

"But Princess…they will have their own mind they aren't robots they will be living beings…"Past Blossom coughed.

"Oh shut up Blossom, I'm going to start with you and your sisters to show you fool how it works!" Princess shouted and pointed the gun at them.

Just before she pulled the trigger we barged in and I slammed the door back making everyone look at us. My eyes were growing bright red and so was everyone else, but in their eye colors. We were steaming with anger and a dark orb surrounded each of us and in our own color I stepped forward and my siblings and cousins floated in the air behind me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FAMILY!" I shouted.

But at first Princess got scared but when I said "Family" she looked back at our parents and back at us. She began to laugh as I took to the air in front of my siblings and cousins, our parents looked at us scared. They couldn't do anything they were too weak to even move to get in front of us. But I had so much power forming inside of me I didn't need no protecting. Princess laugh made me tighten my face and I bit the bottom of my lips making them slightly bleed a little.

"Oh I see you six got BUSY in the future, I guess they will make a better test subject than you weak fools!" Princess smiled and two metal wings popped up behind her letting her take to the air.

"IN YOU DREAMS YOU WITCH!" Sassy screamed.

"So who is first?" Princess asked looking at her nails not even scared.

All of us just looked at her with anger rising in us; we couldn't believe she wasn't shaking in her boots. She looked at us with the gun in her hand and she smiled at us, a smile only a mad person could make. Before I even gave out an order everyone behind me launched forward and I was behind them. In each of our hands were forming black power balls forming fast and black lighting around it. Then before we knew it she pointed the gun at us and fired it at us, then the next happened went all white.

**Katie**

When I opened my eyes I was lying on the ground and I was looking at a pair of black sneakers. I looked up and saw a boy who looked just liked me! His hair was blond like mine and slicked back like a gangster. He was wearing clothes that date back to the 50s, like the clothes in the movie Grease. Black leather jacket, white t-shirt, semi black skinny jeans and black sneakers, he lifted up his black sunglasses. Staring down at me with Catalina blue eyes, I felt some sort of attraction toward them. Until he reached down and wrapped his hand around my neck, lifting me off the ground. I couldn't breathe and I felt a little week, I looked to my sister who was on my left and she too was picked up by a boy who looked like her but looked like the boy who had me at my neck. But the guy who was holding my sister's weak body had baby blue eyes. His hair was a shaggy dirty blond hair; it flipped up in the front and back. He was wearing a black leather jacket but the jackets sleeves were torn off and his white long sleeve underneath were shown and it was tight hugging long sleeve shirt as well because you could see his muscles clearly. He was wearing black baggy pants that had holes and white sneakers with black laces.

I looked around at my cousin and saw Ruffina being pulled up by her hair by a little red head boy that was around her age. His hair was red like hers but it was up in real mohawk instead of what my cousin Scorpio had his hair was in a real mohawk. His eyes were cerise a lighter shade of her cardinal eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and a red jacket that had its selves torn off, wearing a black sweat band around his right wrist and a red on his left wrist. He was wearing dark navy blue jeans shorts that had holes on them and wearing white sneakers with red laces on one pair and black laces on the other.

Then I looked over at Sassy and she was being hanged upside down by a scary looking guy. His hair was spiked up on top than braded down reaching his mid back. His eyes were a sea green looking. A little lighter than her dark forest green eyes, but he was staring down at her and she was staring back at him with hate and anger. He was a wearing a black sweat pants with a yellow strike on each side, his shirt was a dark green undershirt and dark grey jacket that was deign with no sleeves. His jacket had two zippers and one was zipped up but showing the top of the shirt and the second zipper was zipped up a little showing the bottom of the shirt. His shoes were jogging sneakers that looked a little worn out but it was just the style.

Connor was being stepped on by a girl who looked like him; her red hair was pretty and long almost touching the floor but just above it. She was wearing a black semi mini skirt with see through dark pink short top reveling her belly and her short sleeves were drifted down a little off her shoulders. Also you could clearly see her black bra that her shirt didn't even try to cover. She was wearing dark red lips stick and her cheeks were blushed. She was wearing high heel black sneakers with red heals. Her eyes were ruby red and staring down into Connor's crimson red eyes with a smile on her face raising her eye brows.

Scorpio was lying between the girl's legs looking up at her face she was wearing green lipstick it didn't look tacky but she wore it well. Her eyes were apple green; her raven hair had a strike of lime green in it. Her hair was curly and only reached about to her shoulders. She was wearing a camo tight fitting shirt that had an opening in the back and "V" neck in front. She was also wearing very short black jeans, and military boots with a heal. The outfit almost looked like Uncle Butch's outfit that he was wearing but her outfit was more seductive. Wearing white hoop earrings and bangle bracelets.

Dean was in a head lock with a girl who looked completely opposite from him. She looked more like a nice girl type but she wasn't, that was her look to fool people. Her hair was in a layered and the longest part of her hair reached toward her knee, her bangs cover one of her French rose pink eyes. She was wearing a black dress that reached to her knees and a small pink jean jacket. Pink high heal sneakers like the girl Connor was being step on. But her shoes were white with pink on them. Little red heart earrings and a white belt round her waist.

Then Princess step forward and all of 7 of them turn to look at her and our parents were in shock to see the people who were in front of us. So were we, now we had our own counterparts too being looking out for? Could this day get any worse now? I wish we listened to our parents and stood at Grandpa's house but then this would be happening to our parents instead of us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sassy**

I watch that Princess witch walk forward towards us, but I was so focus on the stupid head that was hanging me upside down by my ankle. I swear if my body wasn't so weak I would kick his sorry butt. She came over to me and the stupid head placing her hands in his shoulders. I growled at her and my eyes were filled with anger. The stupid head banged my head on the ground twice to get my attention and to listen up.

"Well now, seven new kids and they don't have a name." Princess smiled.

"Yeah too bad, hey I know what you can name him!" I said sounding like her and pointing up at him. "You can call this jerk face, Loser, cause have I get a hold of him he'll be crying between his legs!" I screamed.

"Buttercup! Butch! You are going to let your daughter talk to me like that!?" Princess said acting surprised turning to look at my parents.

"You bet! I'm proud of you Baby Girl!" Butch smirked, winking at me.

Princess narrowed her eyes at my Dad and growled, cursing something under her breath. She turned and walked over to the little red head boy who had my helpless cousin in a hair tangled. Both his hands were holding a chunk of her hair making her cry in pain, I couldn't wait to get my hands on him either! How dare he hurt her! I started to think if any of these losers even knew how to talk. They were too quiet to not even be talking for this long.

"So Bricky Dear I was thinking…maybe I should do what your Daddy did and give my new kids names that match their counterparts." Princess smirked. "Would you be a doll and tell me what their names are?"

"We wouldn't tell you anything! You MONSTER!" Ruffina cried in pain just as she said "monster" making the red head pull harder.

"Don't worry Old Lady I already know their names!" The red headed boy smiled.

"That's great…WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN OLD LADY!? I'M ONLY 16!" Princess yelled.

"Oh shut up!" The other red headed girl, who was holding down Connor, said.

"Excuse me!" Princess cried.

"Besides who said we wanted to be name after these jokers!?" The black head girl said, picking up Scorpio by his collar of his shirt.

"Yeah, we have own ideas for names!" The other red headed girl said tightening her grip on Dean.

"I'm Rex!" The boy said dragging Ruffina across the floor making her cry even more.

"I'm Sawyer! And my brother who is holding midnight eyes is Kasper!" The shaggy blond boy said wrapping his arm around his twin brother holding onto Sarah's neck while his brother his holding Katie by her neck.

"My name sweet heart is Sugar." The raven head girl said winking at my brother.

"My name is Steel, and I guess your name is Sassy right?" He smiled at me.

"Lucky guess, Steel…" I smiled back.

"What about you slut you got a name?" Connor smirked.

"What did you call me?" The red headed girl asked placing her hands on her hips.

"You heard me!" Connor replied lowering his eyes at her.

"My name, you loser, is Cinderella." She smirked.

"Oh but isn't Cinderella a nice girl, not some looking freak girl like you?" Connor replied.

"Why you little piece of - UGH!" Cinderella growled.

"So is that everyone? There are seven of us and the names I have heard are Rex, Sawyer, Kasper, Sugar, Steel, and Cinderella. That's six people who mention their name." Dean hissed, trying to catch his breath. "So what's your name sweet heart?" Dean asked looking at the last red head.

"The name is Dawn." She sighed.

"Well now that we are done introducing let me be the first to say this." I smiled looking at Steel.

"And what's that?" Steel asked.

"Let me be the first to tell you how to treat a girl!" I growled kicking him in the face and making him fall on top of Princess.

Then my brother did the same he place both his hands on Sugar's arm and kicked her off of him. Katie and Sarah grabbed the two twin boy's hair making them let go of their necks and tossing them on top of Steel and Sugar. Connor grabbed Cinderella's foot and flipped her off of him, getting up to his feet. Dean pulled on Dawn's hair making her unlock her head lock, then tossing her on top of the other fakes. Ruffina looked up at Rex and used her laser vision to blast him off of her. We all regrouped with each other and so did our counterparts, I took a little peek behind them to see Princess flat like a pancake. I laugh a little and so did my family, I couldn't wait to get done with my counterpart to get a hold of her.

Connor was standing in front of us we stood in a line behind him, on his left of Katie, Sarah, and Scorpio. On his right was Dean, Ruffina, and I. Our counterparts stood in the same formation as well; Cinderella in the front and everyone was behind her. On her left side were Sawyer, Kasper, and Sugar and on her right were Dawn, Rex, and Steel. Steel smiled at me and my face went a little red with anger. Oh how he bugged me, I only meet him a few seconds ago and he was already a pain in my butt. I looked over at my Mom and Dad, they looked so weak. They couldn't even get up, the lied on the floor with my Aunts and Uncles. They were watching us and our counterparts they didn't know what would happen next. Nor did we, we had no idea what this battle will bring us next. I just had to wish to have our own counterpart I couldn't even stand this guy since he grabbed me by the ankle. I was ready to grab Steel by the ankle and drop him from a skyscraper.

We waited for one of us to make a move, then our counterparts charged at us and before they could touch us we took into the air. The skidded across the floor trying to stop and looked up at us. I smiled and cross my arms over my chest, I felt kind of happy to have super powers. Seeing my counterpart sliding across the floor put a big grin on my face, it was funny to see.

"Ha ha, we have powers and you guys don't! Ruffina cheered sticking her tongue out at them.

"Didn't Mommy tell you not to stick your tongue out at other people?" Rex smiled starting to lift off the ground.

"You're not the only one who can fly?" Sawyer smirked, taking up to air.

"You want to see what else we can do?" Kasper grinned, following his brother.

"Guys get ready and remember don't let your guards down." Connor said, watching the rest of them take to the air.

"Finally some action!" Scorpio laughed.

"You got that right Pumpkin!" Sugar giggled.

Before we knew it we were in our own little battle with our counterpart. Scorpio and I stood close to each other throwing punches and smack down moves we seen our parents did. Steel and Sugar were worthy opponents, Mother always said never let a worthy opponent out of your sight until you show them who is the champion. And that's what I did I gave it my all and so did my brother. I guess Sugar and Steel knew we worked better in a team so the slowly drifted us apart until it was just me and Steel. I looked around while Steel was throwing punches and kicks that I was dodging. Ruffina and Rex were pulling each other's hair and Rex was biting her arm while she was trying to kick him. Sarah and Katie were confusing their counterparts while they super speeded their way around them. Hitting them and kicking them while the boys were trying to hit them but kept missing. Connor and Cinderella were mostly calling each other names before deciding to eye beam each other destroying part of Grandpa's lair. Dean and Dawn were trying to freeze each other with their ice breath. Before I could take a quick look at my brother I was kicked in the stomach and slammed to the ground.

Steel floated above me and landed on top of me I was looking up at him between his legs. He lifted his right hand and a green/black orb was forming. He smiled at me and I looked over at my weak parents. Their eyes were scared; I looked back at Steel and my eyes were the same as my parents' eyes. I met my match, I couldn't believe it if I try to throw a punch he'll come back at me harder. I closed my eyes ready to accept defeat until something clicked in my head. Mom said when she first met Dad that she had to defeat him by kissing him on the cheek. Because all boys hated cooties and when I reopened too look at my counterpart. His orb was just about finish I was thinking if I kissed him, he would blow up like my Dad did the first time before Him brought him back. I gulped and quickly pushed him off and I pressed my lips up against his!

**Dean**

Everyone stop fighting when we all saw Sassy kiss Steel, we were so in shock our parents even picked up their heads. Steel looked like he was trying to push Sassy off but she just tighten her grip on him. Then when she pulled away he pushed her off of him and trying to get to his feet, Sassy was crawling up to him in this gross way. My left eye almost started to twitch, his face was bright red and in his eyes he was scared out of his mind.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Steel cried.

"Oh Steely I just can't deny it, when I looked into your eyes. I just fell madly in love with you!" Sassy smiled, trying to give him another kiss.

But he just took to the air and Sassy chased him giving him a kissy face and acting like one of those crazy love struck girls. Then all of us got the same idea when I looked at my siblings and cousin. Scare them until they are too afraid to fight us, I looked over at Dawn and the only way to scare a girl was to gross them out. I started to make hacking sound I she started to back up from me with a confused face. Then I looked up at her and spit in her hair a booger ball, she almost fainted. Now I got you! I chased her throwing more booger spit balls at her, I looked over at Connor and he was waving around his stinking socks at Cinderella. She was trying to cover her nose from his socks; he tied them around her face covering her nose. Scorpio when I passed him was throwing ear wax into her hair and when I looked again one flew into her mouth. I chuckled a little when I saw Sugar choking on it. Katie and Sarah, when I passed them were kissing Kasper and Sawyer all over the face. Playing with their hair and calling them wussy names. Ruffina was hugging Rex and telling them they could play house and girly stuff like that, she also freaked him out when she kissed him on the cheeks.

My siblings, cousins, and I were closing in our counterparts in the corner of the lair. Dawn, Cinderella, and Sugar were holding each other crying. Steel, Rex, Kasper, and Sawyer were also crying and shaking holding onto each other. I looked behind me and I notice Princess trying to escape when her plan didn't work. I tapped Connor's shoulder and pointed over at Princess, and he quickly flew over to her pinning her to the ground.

"NOT SO FAST PRINCESS!" Connor screamed.

"Get off of me you pest!" Princess cried.

"First tell me how to heal my parents and I might let you go." Connor demanded.

"You just flip the switch on the side." Princess replied.

"Ruffina take the gun from Grandpa Mojo and flip the swtich!" Connor yelled.

Ruffina too the air and I watched her fly over to Grandpa Mojo landing next to him.

"Hi Grandpa Mojo, could you do me a favor and flip that switch?" Ruffina smiled.

"Sure!-Hey wait! What is it for me?" Mojo asked.

"Well you'll be helping your granddaughter and I promise to ask Daddy to change your fate so we can be together in the future!." Ruffina smiled again and hugged Mojo.

"Wait? What happens to me in the future!?" Mojo demanded looking at his three older boys.

"Oh…You just get put into jail for a really long time…." Brick sighed.

"Yeah…just put into jail…." Boomer sighed, looking at the ground.

"….Jail…" Butch sighed as well.

"Is that IT!? Well I could just escape but I guess if it changes my future and I don't get put back in there. I'll flip the switch." Mojo said, flipping the switch.

Each orb was leaking out and back into our parents body, their skin color went back to normal and the spots where disappearing as well. They started to stand up slowly one by one; I looked over to a robot slave and saw him still pointing a gun at younger Uncle Boomer. Katie saw as well and went over the robot slave and flipped the switch on the gun. Then in a matter of seconds they were fully charge with chemical X once again. Then just on time I see Mother and Aunt Bubbles coming through in one of the holes in the ceiling. They dropped two robots that went to go get them. They were completely destroyed; they looked like they went to the junk yard. Mom looked over at us, seeing we were cornering some other kids, but we already knew they were our counterparts.

Police sirens were outside of the lair, I was hearing men coming up from the door behind. My parents came over to us, Ruffina and Katie came back to the corner. When Aunt Bubbles and Mom saw the kids in the corner and how they looked just like us, they were completely shock. They looked at each other knowing they had to take them back with us so nothing will happen in the future. They grabbed each of us and we grabbed each them threating them we would kiss them or throw another booger ball at them. My parents younger selves where waving at us, Buttercup was holding Princess down and my Dad and his brothers were by Grandpa Mojo. We smiled at them and our parents press down on the buttons of the watch and we were travelling back in time to our time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Brick (Teen)**

We watch our future selves disappear in a white flash of light. We heard the police coming closer to the door we were getting ready for them to arrest Princess and Mojo. Until I notice something in Boomer's back pocket. I walked over to him and grabbed it out his pocket of course he reacted by slapping me across the face. I glared at him when I grabbed the object out of his back pocket; he gave me an apologetic smile hoping I won't pound him in the face.

"So what did you wanted from my back pocket?" Boomer smiled.

"I saw something in your pocket that's all." I hissed, looking at the object.

"It's a gun." Blossom commented.

"Hey looks like there is a note on it." Butch pointed out.

"It's from future you, Brick." Bubbles smiled peeling off the letter.

"What does it say?" Mojo asked.

"Yeah hurry up and read it!" Princess yelled.

"Alright, alright hold your horses!" Bubbles replied and opened the letter. "Dear Brick and others, this gun is a way to keep in contact but I haven't tested it yet. Please right now pull the trigger and get ready to see what happens what the future looks like when the past is tempered with." Bubbles said.

"Pull trigger? I don't know I know myself very well, this sounds like a trap." Brick replied.

"Oh give me that!" Mojo yelled, taking the gun out of my hand. "If you are too scared to pull it I will!" Mojo said pulling the trigger.

The gun started to shake and jolt in Mojo's hand he threw it up in the air so if it exploded he wouldn't be the one. We watch the gun floated up into the air and before it came back down the gun exploded and field of white powder filled the room. The white powder filled the room, all the sound I could hear was my brothers and the Powerpuff girls coughing. The powder filled my lunges and once it cleared. I looked around wondering why I was here, and I try to remember what happened before. But I didn't remember anything, last thing I remembered I was stuck on an island. How did I get here? I went over to Blossom and she didn't know but we looked over at Princess and Mojo and knew it was them. But I had this feeling Mojo should be giving another chance, but I don't remember. The police came in and arrested Princess and went over to Mojo but Boomer got in front of him.

"What's the meaning of this boy!?" The policeman asked.

"He's not going to jail or prison; he'll be watched by us!" Boomer said, and then looked over at us wondering what he just said.

"Well alright but if something happens in this city because of him I'm bringing him back to the zoo!" The policeman said, taking away Princess.

"Boomer, why did you do that?" Mojo asked.

"I don't know…but I just had a feeling I just should." Boomer replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey guys let's get out of here." Buttercup cried, walking over to Butch.

"Yeah, I need to go get change and get out of these torn clothes." Blossom replied.

"Hey how about we meet up later tonight at that new hang out The Hop." Butch asked.

"Sound great see you boys there!" Bubbles smiled, giving Boomer a quick peck before taking off to the air with her sisters.

"Hey what about my lair!?" Mojo yelled.

"We'll come back and fix it tomorrow, try not to terrorize the town for the mean time." I sighed.

"I'm getting too old to be trying to take over Townsville; I'll never succeed to take over it. So I, Mojo Jojo, am giving up the villain gig. Now I will do what Mojo wants to do." Mojo huffed, leaving the room.

"Let's go guys." I said, taking up to the air with my brothers behind me.

**Butch (Teen)**

We flew over to the apartment and I flew into my open window to enter into my room. I closed it behind me and I checked around to make sure none of my stuff was stolen. I walked over to my closet and looked through some clothes to wear for tonight. As I was looking I was trying to remember what happened on that island and why we were at Mojo's place. But all I could remember was the fights me and Buttercup had with each other. I took a deep sigh, but when I was around Buttercup I didn't have anger towards her. There was something around her and I felt more ease around her. Like I didn't have any reason to be mad at her anymore, a smiled appeared on my face.

I placed my dark blue jeans on my bed, laying my white under shirt on top of it and then my black leather jacket. I walked out of my room to the towel closest and as I passed Boomer's room he was packing a school bag. I had to take a step back and I stood at his doorway, looking at him with curiosity. He looked up at me while I stood there and a smiled appeared on his face as he packed the last book in his bag.

"Dude what are you doing?" I asked placing my hands in my front pocket.

"I'm packing some stuff for school next week." Boomer replied, getting up off of the floor.

"Why? I thought you said that you were to cool to go to school?" I chuckled.

"I know, but I have this feeling that I will end up working at a local supermarket and I don't know what I'm saying bro to be honest. But I think I made a promise to Bubbles and two other girls I would go to school." Boomer sighed.

"Two other girls? Does Bubbles know you're cheating on her?" I smirked.

"I'm not cheating on her! I've been stuck on an island for these last couple of months!" Boomer snapped back.

"So who are the two other girls?" I asked.

"To be honest I don't know when I try to remember them all I see is two dark figures with me and Bubbles. But I feel like I already know them, I don't know how to explain it." Boomer sighed, going over to his closet.

"Yeah I kind of feel the same way, when we were flying home two dark figures keep popping into my head and I don't remember what they look like. But I just know them!" I replied.

"Freaky stuff, you think we made up imaginary friends?" Boomer asked, placing black jean shorts on his bed, white under shirt and a blue hoodie.

"Could be I gotta go take a shower see ya later." I said leaving my brother in the room.

I went over to the towel closest and grabbed out a lime green towel, and went over to the bath room. I started the shower and I began to take off my clothes. When I took off my pants a picture fell out of my back pocket. I picked it up and on the back of it; it said "**This picture belongs to Scorpio"**. That name, Scorpio, triggered something in my brain so I turn the picture over. Then the two dark figures in my head became cleared, their faces were revealed. A little raven hair girl whose bangs covered her right eye and her hair was all spiked up. So were her pony tail and the boy next to her had hair like mine, but some of it was pulled into the middle making a fake Mohawk. I placed my other hand on my head and it started to hurt like crazy, new memories appeared after my last fight with Buttercup. I looked at the picture again and it was my future self and my future wife, Buttercup. Then I looked at our two kids, Sassy and Scorpio, I remembered my kids. I smiled and I took out my wallet and placed it in there in front of the picture of me and Buttercup. I'll keep it a secret for now, but I should let time take its course I think some stuff will change in the future. But it'll be worth it to be my older self and travel back in time to meet me again.

**In The Future….**

**Butch (Adult)**

We appeared back at the Professor's house but something was different, the lab looked bigger. I looked over at the Professor to see Mojo next to him. We were in complete shock I looked over at Brick and he shrugged his shoulders at me. But I there faces were more shock when they saw the children's counterparts next to them. I'm amazed that they haven't toke off yet since we are back in our time. Before Mojo or the Professor even spoke they were cut off by Steel.

"HEY WHERE ARE WE!?" Steel demanded.

"Who are you kids?" The Professor asked.

"It's a long story Pops." Brick replied.

"We're the Rowdypuff kids!" Cinderella yelled stepping forward with the other counterparts standing behind her.

"Well than we are the Powerruff kids!" Connor replied, facing them with the kids behind him.

"Well it's been nice travelling with you losers but it's time for us to go!" Rex cried.

"Yeah see you losers later!" Kasper said sticking his tongue out at us.

"We'll see each other soon sweet heart!" Sugar said winking at my son.

Then one by one each other them left the lab and flying off to who knows where. We stood in silence for a few moments before Brick step forward. He walked around the lab seeing that everything was different. Then he looked back at us then at the Professor and Mojo. He walked up to them and trying to put his words together.

"Um, what happened? I mean when we left it was just you Professor, now Mojo is here! I mean what happened!?" Brick said with a panic in his tone.

"Yes you did leave with just me here alone, Mojo was dead and Princess is in prison. She still it, but whatever you guys did in the past changed the future. And it's for the better as well; Mojo is on the good side, and Boomer." The Professor said looking over at him.

"Yes sir?" Boomer said.

"Where are you working at right now?" The Professor asked.

"I'm working at the local supermarket." Boomer replied.

"Well not anymore, I made a background check on all six of you, and Boomer I found out that you graduated from Oaks high, went to college, and got a degree in illustration. You Boomer are an author of many kids book and you and your team are working on your first TV series." The Professor smiled.

"REALLY!?" Boomer cried his eyes widening.

"Yep!" The Professor nodded.

"No way!" Boomer yelled.

"I told you, you would get your dream job!" Bubbles cheered kissing him on the cheek.

"Well now that is all over, let's celebrating our new future with some ice cream!" Mojo chuckled.

"Yay! Thanks Grandpa Mojo!" Ruffina cried, giving Mojo a hug.

"Now let's get going!" Mojo cheered, picking up Ruffina and walked out of the lab the kids following him behind.

We looked at each other and smiled, we followed behind Mojo, my arm was wrapped around Buttercups' waist and everything was calm. Princess was still in prison, the kids get to be with their Grandpa Mojo and I guess the only bad thing about this is that the kids have their own counterparts. But I might have to keep my eyes on Sassy and Steel, I know she was trying to scare the living day lights out of him. But I better make sure that he doesn't start to like it and try any funny business with my little girl. Buttercup looked over up at me and kind of figure I was thinking about them two. She floated up a little off the ground and kissed me on the cheek and I looked over at her. She had a smiled on her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about Sassy and Steel nothing will happen between them." Buttercup smiled.

"How do you know?" I said looking at her.

"Because our daughter knows to stay away from bad boys like Steel." Buttercup giggled.

"Yeah, but if I remember correctly you didn't stay away from a certain bad boy." I smiled.

"Yeah! I got into a mix of being with this bad boy and then I married him, then next we had two rowdyruff kids! I really didn't stay away from this bad boy like my family wanted me too." Buttercup smirked.

"I love you, but I don't want her hanging around him." I sighed.

"Just talk to her about it and everything will be fine!" Buttercup smiled.

Her smile help me feel content inside, I picked her up and flew up in front of the guys and Buttercup stick out her to her sisters. I chuckled and yelled out "Last one there pays!", the next thing I saw was everyone trying to beat me and Buttercup. Sassy carried Mojo over on top of her and Dean was holding the Professor over his head. Buttercup then pointed over to the kids' counterparts who were chasing behind us to see what was going on. The future will never be the same again.

**Few months later…**

**Buttercup **

We sat in the waiting room; Brick was pacing back in forth waiting to hear from the doctor. Boomer, Butch, Mojo, and the Professor were playing cards as they waited for the doctor. Bubbles sat next to me holding her baby boy in her arms. His eyes were two different colors one light blue like hers and dark blue like Boomer. The older kids were out fighting their counterparts, they were terrorizing younger kids in the park. I looked over at Bubbles and her bouncing baby boy, Bleu, he was so cute. His air was kind of like Boomer's old hair due when we first met the Rowdyruff boys. Bubbles was feeding him, the old fashion way, rocking him back and forth.

"So today is the big day for them two." I leaned in.

"I know! I can't wait to see's Brick's face in person when he hears in the big news!" Bubbles whispered into my ear.

"I know, they are going to have double trouble with the baby." I winked at her when Brick overheard our conversation.

"Yeah, with three kids, a new baby boy or girl, and work so much stuff in on their plate." Bubbles winked back.

Brick looked at us, knowing we were hiding something just before he could ask the kids flew in a rush. They crash on the floor and Connor looked up at Brick, in his eyes he knew what he was going to ask. But Brick shook his head and went back to pacing, Connor, Dean, and Ruffina looked at each other hoping their Mother was okay. I chuckled a little because me and Bubbles already knew that she was having twins. I wonder how their lives will change, but so far Brick been able to get a bigger house for all of them and finally out of that apartment. They were going to need all the space they could get when those twins pop out.

Brick told us that Blossom wanted to name the baby either after him or Blair, depending if it was a girl or a boy. Which it was both but he hasn't got the news yet that the baby was a twin. But their future hasn't change as well, Butch and I had a talk down with our two troublemakers. Telling them what we or I was thinking about no more travelling so they could be with their friends and family. Butch and I would build up the worn down gym that was in Townsville and build it up to a dojo for new wrestlers. Sassy and Scorpio thought about it but they knew it was the best choice since their counterparts were in the city. They couldn't leave the others to take care of their counterparts. So we all gave up the travelling, Butch and I gave up our career and now we were the number one wrestling dojo. I was pretty proud of my family, Blossom helped me and Bubbles enroll our kids into the same private school as Connor, Dean, and Ruffina attended to. It would be easier for them to regroup and get to spend more time with each other. The school also let us installs the emergency phone into the school as well so the mayor, who is Miss Bellum, could call up the kids if their counterparts were out of control. Or some villains came up from the sewer to attack Townsville. I miss the days when I beat up villains but though days are behind me it was kids turn to protect Townsville. We would only be called to help out with the serious things.

Few hours passed and the doctor walked out to Brick and he took off his mask. We jumped up from our seats waiting for the doctor to speak.

"Congratulation Brick Jojo, the twins are good and healthy." The Doctor said smiling shaking his hand.

"That's great! Wait-did you say twins!?" Brick cried.

"Yes, a bouncing baby boy and a bouncing baby girl." The Doctor chuckled.

"You are joking right!?" Dean cried.

"No my boy, I'll take you guys to her room." The Doctor smiled.

We followed him into a room where Blossom was lying on the bed holding two little babies in each of her hands. Blossom looked over at us with a weak smile, she was tired from a hard work day. Bubbles gave Bleu to Boomer and walked over and hug Blossom for her great job for popping out two twins. Even though she already knew. Brick walked over and looked over at her and looked at the twins in her hand. The little red head boy opened his eyes and they were flame red, he smiled at him. Then the little girl opened her eyes and she had redwood eyes, he picked them up out of Blossom's arms and hugged them both. Ruffina flew over his shoulders to look at the twins and gave them a kiss on the forehead. Welcoming them to the world, and they smiled and giggled. Blossom smiled and so did we all. Brick sat on the bed with Blossom and Blossom took the little girl and held her close. Brick looked at the baby boy and then at the baby girl that was in Blossom's arms.

"Welcome to the world, Brick jr. and Blair." Brick smiled kissing Jr.'s forehead.

"We'll help you guys, we know how to handle twins." Boomer chuckled.

"Thanks." Brick smiled.

"Don't worry Dad, we'll help out too." Dean smiled and Connor and Ruffina nodded their heads in agreement.

"Looks like you two are going to get the special treatment you two!" Butch laugh, walking over to them to take a better look at the two little red head.

We all circled around them and Brick asked the nurse to take a picture of them all. Brick lay beside Blossom on the bed. On the left side of the bed Mojo was holding Brick Jr. and on the right side of the bed the Professor was holding Blair. Butch, Scorpio, Sassy, and I stood beside Mojo. Boomer, Bubbles, Bleu in Bubbles arm, Katie, and Sarah stood by the Professor. Connor and Dean lay next to their Mother and Ruffina lay next to her Father. We smiled at the camera and the flash of white light hit us.

I thought about what happened next and thought about our journey that was a few months ago. Travelling back in time to save the kids and all that stuff, now our world will never be the same. Counterparts of the kids, new villains, and now three new super power babies, our life up until now were just a blast from the past. Never again will we travel back to the past to change this prefect future.

**End…?**


End file.
